Double face
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Mon père nous appelle "L'élite" et selon lui, l'élite ne se mêle pas au "bas-peuple". Cela a le don de m'énerver quand il parle comme ça. Mais j'ai compris que ma vie était foutu quand il a décidé d'organiser mon mariage avec la fille de son associé.
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis de retour avec une histoire. Pour le moment, je n'ai que ce premier chapitre et des idées pour la suite. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il va y avoir ni  
quand je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !**

**Double face**

**Chapitre 1 :**

La journée a été longue. Je suis éreinté quand j'arrive à la villa. Je travaille dans l'entreprise Eaton-James créé par mon père et son ami d'enfance, Mike. Cette entreprise a fait des nous des milliardaires. Depuis mon enfance, j'ai toujours été obligé de bien me comporter, je devais être le premier à l'école, soit être l'enfant parfait. Je détestais tout ça. Heureusement pour moi, la fille de Mike me comprenait car nous étions dans le même bateau. C'est pour ça que nous jouions toujours ensemble et qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes encore des meilleurs amis.

Cependant, nos pères n'ont pas vu cette relation comme nous et ont décidé d'unir les familles en organisant notre mariage. Il est inutile de dire que nous nous sommes battus pour empêcher cet événement mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Le mariage aura lieu dans un an et demi. Ils l'appellent le mariage du siècle, c'est pourquoi il faut autant de temps pour le préparer.

Je coupe le contact de la voiture en soupirant. Je sais que Shauna est déjà là car elle est partie plus tôt aujourd'hui pour pouvoir régler quelques détails du mariage. Je glisse une main sur mon visage en espérant pouvoir chasser la fatigue. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée où je m'essuie les pieds sur le paillasson avant d'entrer. Je ferme à clé derrière moi tout en retirant ma cravate. Je suis agréablement accueilli par le husky que nous avons adopté en emménageant ici.

« Salut mon grand !

-Ouaf ! »

Je lui caresse le haut de la tête avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour me trouver quelque chose à manger dans le réfrigérateur. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Shauna assise derrière la table dressée, du vin versé dans les verres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je voulais te faire une surprise.

-Eh bien, c'est réussi ! A quelle occasion ?

-Un simple repas entre amis. Et il faut qu'on discute.

-Hum… d'accord… »

Elle m'invite à m'asseoir pendant qu'elle nous apporte nos assiettes. Du poisson blanc accompagné d'une sauce à base de tomates et des tagliatelles de légumes.

« Merci, ça a l'air très bon. »

Elle s'installe à son tour et nous commençons à manger.

« Je t'écoute, de quoi voulais-tu parler ?

-A toi de me dire. Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps. Je te connais par cœur. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Ce n'est rien de grave… enfin… c'est ce mariage. C'est stupide ! Ils veulent nous forcer mais ils savent que ça ne fonctionnera pas.

-Ils veulent organiser notre mariage mais nous pouvons prévoir notre divorce.

-Ils feront tout pour que ça n'arrive pas…

-Tobias… qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Elle… elle est formidable, belle, intelligente…

-Vraiment ? Et c'est sérieux entre vous ?

-On se voit depuis trois mois.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

-Je voulais voir où cela pouvait mener. Je l'aime, Shauna. »

Je pose mes couverts et place ma tête dans mes mains. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

« Est-ce qu'elle est au courant de notre situation ?

-Non. Je voulais lui en parler mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de la perdre.

-Il faut que tu lui dises. Elle pourrait venir ici un soir et on parlera tous les trois.

-Quoi ? Tu serais prête à faire ça ?

-Bien sûr. Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, tu mérites d'être heureux.

-Merci, merci mille fois. »

Je me lève pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de reprendre ma place.

« Je peux lui dire de venir demain soir ?

-Bien sûr. »

Nous continuons le repas avec une ambiance plus détendue. Je peux enfin savourer le merveilleux repas qu'elle a fait.

« Merci Shauna, c'était délicieux.

-Je t'en prie. »

Elle se lève pour faire la vaisselle mais je la retiens.

« Je m'en occupe !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu as travaillé toute la journée alors que je me suis ennuyée tout l'après-midi. Va te reposer.

-Continue comme ça et je vais finir par t'épouser sans rouspéter. »

Elle éclate de rire tout en me poussant loin d'elle. Je file sous la douche pour me débarrasser de cette couche de transpiration qui me colle à la peau. Une fois sorti, je vérifie mes messages. A part celui où elle m'a dit qu'elle était au restaurant avec son frère, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. J'enfile mon pyjama puis descends dans le salon pour rejoindre Shauna. Elle regarde souvent la télé dans le salon bien qu'elle en ait une dans sa chambre, tout comme moi.  
Elle est installée dans une couverture avec une tasse de thé en main, comme à son habitude. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle en tirant un peu la couverture.

« Il y en a d'autres tu sais.

-C'est la plus douce !

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'ai prise.

-Allez, tu pourrais partager avec ton fiancé ! »

Il nous arrive de rire de notre situation de temps en temps. De toute façon, nous sommes bloqués dans cette situation. Nos fiançailles ont été annoncé dans les magazines et les lecteurs ont tout de suite adoré notre histoire. Ils trouvent ça adorable que nous avons été amis depuis si longtemps pour finalement nous marier. C'est un conte de fée pour eux. Un cauchemar pour nous.

Elle surfe toujours sur internet pendant qu'elle regarde un film. Elle me montre des images de tabloids sur nous deux quand elle en voit. Ce soir n'est pas différent.

« Regarde ! »

Des images de la fête de fiançailles sont sorties au grand jour, probablement offertes par nos mères aux magazines. Pour nous, cette soirée a été une fête pour une tout autre raison car c'était également le 25ème anniversaire de Shauna. J'ai invité des amis communs et personnels pour qu'elle passe une très belle soirée. Malgré les quelques photos où nous avons dû nous comporter comme un couple, la soirée s'est passé merveilleusement bien.  
Je lis les commentaires sous notre photo officielle. Que des commentaires positifs qui encouragent notre relation.

« Parfois je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si on disait la vérité aux magazines.

-On se ferait insulter de tous les noms par les lecteurs sans oublier nos parents qui nous déshériteraient à la seconde même.

-Je m'en fiche de l'argent.

-Je sais mais tu ne peux dire que tu pourrais vivre si tes parents te coupaient les vivres et te renvoyaient.

-Tu as raison… Je l'aurais déjà fait sinon. »

Elle continue de faire le plein de potins quand un doute s'installe dans ma tête.

« En tant qu'avis féminin, comment tu penses qu'elle va réagir demain ?

-Soit elle va se mettre à pleurer, soit elle va s'énerver et te crier dessus, soit elle va partir sans rien dire. La dernière option c'est seulement si elle ne ressent rien pour toi.

-Oh… et l'option : elle va me sourire, me prendre dans ses bras et me dire que tout ira bien n'est pas envisageable ?

-On approche les 3% de chance que ça arrive. Ne te fais pas de films, elle ne va pas apprécier. C'est pour ça que je serai là pour expliquer la situation.

-Comment je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

-Imagine que la situation soit inversée et pense à ce que tu voudrais entendre à ce moment-là.

\- J'espèrerais qu'elle me dise que c'est une très mauvaise blague.

-C'est sûr… On a vraiment une vie pourrie ! »

Elle pose son téléphone à côté d'elle.

« Tu as une photo d'elle ?

-Oui, attends. »

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher loin, nous avons déjeuner ensemble hier chez elle. J'ai pu prendre une photo alors qu'elle câlinait son chat. Je la montre à Shauna qui sourit.

« Elle est vraiment très belle. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé son nom !

-Tris. Enfin, Béatrice.

-Elle fait quoi dans la vie ?

-Elle est vétérinaire.

-Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Au moins quand on aura un problème avec Hadès, elle pourra l'ausculter gratuitement. Tu la paieras en nature ! »

Elle éclate de rire à sa propre blague.

« Evite de dire ça demain soir !

-Vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble ?

-Si… mais elle est très timide alors s'il te plaît, reste loin de ce sujet.

-Promis. Donc tu m'as trompée ?

-Carrément et plus d'une fois !

-Et tu me l'avoues comme ça ? Tu aurais pu m'apporter des fleurs au moins ! dit-elle faussement vexée.

\- Je devais être honnête avec toi. Nous avons vécu de très belles années ensemble mais elle t'a remplacée. Tu n'es plus la seule dans mon cœur !

-Qu'on soit bien clairs, je suis ta meilleure amie, elle n'a pas le droit de me voler ça ! Elle peut me piquer mon mari, ça je m'en fiche !

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras toujours importante à mes yeux. Tu es comme ma sœur… je ne devrais plus dire ça maintenant… mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-C'est pareil pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais être amoureuse de toi, c'est impossible ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi en embrassant son front.

« Bon, je vais me coucher. Merci pour tout tes conseils.

-Je t'en prie ! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

-Elle est formidable, tu verras. »

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, Hadès sur mes talons. Je lui ferme la porte au nez mais il commence à pleurer et à geindre. J'ouvre la porte en soupirant alors qu'il remue la queue en courant à l'intérieur. Il saute sur mon lit et se place sur le côté que je n'utilise pas.

Je m'allonge à mon tour et le caresse.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois si influençable. »

Je décide d'envoyer un message à Tris pour lui souhaiter Bonne nuit et pour lui dire que j'ai quelque chose à lui demander et donc, qu'elle peut m'appeler dès 7h demain matin.

Je mets mon téléphone à charger puis éteint la lumière. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il va se passer demain soir.  
Heureusement que Shauna sera avec moi pour éclairer la situation.

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois continuer, si vous avez des idées pour la  
suite ou si je devrais m'arrêter à un two-shot !**

**Merci à vous tous ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis ravie de l'accueil que cette histoire a reçu !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : **

Je suis entrain de nouer ma cravate quand j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je place mon oreillette avant d'accepter l'appel.

« Allô, Eaton à l'appareil.

-Quel homme sérieux ! »

Je souris au son de sa voix.

« Salut ma puce, comment tu vas ?

-Très bien. Mais tu m'as manqué hier soir.

-Je sais mais je devais vraiment dormir, j'ai eu une journée très dure.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche. Je comprends tout à fait.

-Merci.

-Sinon… tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui, pour me faire pardonner je t'invite chez moi.

-C'est vrai ? Tu es sérieux ?

-Bien sûr. Tu peux venir immédiatement après le travail. Je cuisinerais quelque chose.

-Non, j'apporterais des pizzas. On se fera une soirée juste tous les deux.

-A ce propos… ma demi-sœur sera avec nous au début de la soirée.

-Pas de problèmes, j'amènerai plus de pizza.

-Tu es parfaite.

-Disons surtout que je t'apprécie énormément.

-Moi aussi.

-Je dois y aller. Je dois opérer un lapin.

-Très bien. A ce soir, dis-moi quand tu pars du travail.

-Promis. Bisous. »

Je raccroche, le stress commence à monter en moi. Ce soir, c'est quitte ou double. Je sors de ma chambre, près à partir au travail. Shauna est encore en pyjama en train de manger son petit-déjeuner. Elle me sourit en me voyant.

« Bonjour ! Je t'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner.

-C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim.

-Je comprends. Mais on fera en sorte que tout se passe bien.

-Merci. Bon, je vais y aller. Ton père veut un rapport détaillé de la réunion d'hier.

-Bonne chance !

-A ce soir ! »

Je me dirige vers ma voiture. Je vérifie mon apparence dans mon rétroviseur intérieur. Il est hors-de-question d'offrir à mon père une nouvelle occasion de me rabaisser. Je sors de la résidence privée en saluant le jardinier qui taille déjà le rosier. Ma mère a insisté pour que nous aillons le personnel nécessaire. Les préparatifs du mariage ont déjà commencé pour eux. Ils s'assurent que le jardin sera plein de fleurs dans la mesure où le mariage aura lieu dans notre jardin.

J'arrive rapidement au building qui abrite nos bureaux. Je me gare sur ma place de parking et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je salue le gardien avant de monter. Je suis un des premiers à arrivé à cette heure-ci. Ma secrétaire pourtant, est déjà là.

« Bonjour Marlene, comment vas-tu ?

-Tobias ! Tu es déjà là !

-Beaucoup de travail !

-Tes dossiers sont sur ton bureau.

-Tu es une perle. »

Elle me sourit puis retourne à son écran. Je prends les notes de Marlene à propos de la réunion. Elle est la secrétaire la mieux payée du building, j'y ai bien veillé. Elle travaille très bien et très vite. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre d'elle.

Je relis son rapport qui est parfait comme toujours. Je ressors en souriant.

« Merci Marlene, c'est du très bon travail. »

Elle me rend mon sourire. Je me dirige vers le bureau de mon futur beau-père. Je passe devant sa secrétaire qui se mordille la lèvre en me voyant et tire sur son débardeur blanc pour faire dépasser sa poitrine.

Je soupire en détournant le regard. A chaque fois c'est la même chose avec elle. Je passe devant son bureau pour entrer sans toquer. Il lève la tête de son écran.

« Tobias ! Tu es déjà là ! Tu es en avance !

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Très bien, je t'écoute. Qu'ont-ils dit ? »

Pendant une demi-heure, je lui rapporte ce qu'il s'est dit dans la réunion y compris la promesse de contrat que j'ai pu négocier.

« Félicitations ! Je suis fier de toi ! »

Il me tape sur le dos avant de me conduire à la porte. Il décide de garder le rapport écrit pour le montrer à mon père.

« Tobias, ce soir tes parents organisent un repas de famille avec Shauna. Nous avons proposé de le faire chez nous cette fois. Le dîner sera servi à 20 heures, nous vous attendrons pour 19 heures.

-Ce soir ? Non, c'est impossible. Je veux dire… Shauna et moi avons prévu un dîner ensemble.

-Eh bien, vous le reporterez. Vous viendrez tout les deux ce soir !

-Je… Très bien. »

Je sors rapidement, plus énervé que jamais. Je fonce dans mon bureau et lance le premier classeur qui traine sur mon bureau. Il s'écrase en faisant un bruit monstrueux. J'entends un bruit de talons puis trois petits coups à la porte.

« Tobias, tout va bien ?

-Oui, ça va. »

Elle ne doit pas me croire car elle ouvre doucement la porte. Elle fixe son regard sur le classeur puis se dirige pour le ramasser.

« Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. Annoncé-je.

-Je peux le faire, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Je m'en occupe, Marlene.

-Très bien. »

Elle le ramasse quand même pour le poser sur mon bureau mais laisse les papiers qui se sont échappés au sol. Une fois la porte fermée, je sors mon téléphone pour appeler Shauna mais en voyant l'heure, je sais qu'elle est dans le building. Elle travaille à la tête du département financier. Je décide alors d'y aller, ça me calmera peut-être.

« Je rangerai après, s'il te plaît, n'y touche pas. »

Marlene acquiesce à mon ordre. La connaissant, son côté maniaque bouillonne à l'intérieur. Mais tant pis, elle n'est pas là pour nettoyer après mes colères.

Je change d'étage pour rejoindre le département financier. Il y a beaucoup de femmes à cet étage. Elles me saluent toujours chaleureusement, parfois en rougissant mais sans être impolie comme Nita, la secrétaire de Mike.

J'arrive dans le bureau de Shauna qu'elle partage avec deux comptables. Elle sourit en me voyant.

« Monsieur Eaton, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Une mauvaise nouvelle. On peut discuter en privé ?

-Bien sûr. »

Elle se lève puis me dirige vers une salle de repos où se trouve une machine à café, un micro-onde et un frigo ainsi qu'une table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tes parents nous ont invité avec mes parents pour faire un repas de famille. Ce soir.

-Quoi ? Attends, je vais lui dire que ce soir ne va pas.

-Tu les connais, ils vont nous tirer les vers du nez. Je vais devoir appeler Tris et lui dire la vérité par téléphone !

-Non, j'ai une idée. Je vais rentrer plus tôt aujourd'hui en disant être malade puis j'appellerais ma mère pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir et que tu préférais rester avec moi.

-Tu es un génie ! »

Je l'embrasse sur le front et c'est à ce moment là qu'une de ses collègues entre dans la pièce. Elle s'arrête en nous voyant.

« Oups, excusez-moi. Je ne vous avais pas vus.

-J'allais partir. A ce soir mon cœur. »

Je me sépare de ma prétendue fiancée tout en jouant le jeu. Nos parents ne peuvent pas avoir de soupçons. Je retourne dans mon département, plus soulagé.  
Je croise Uriah sur le chemin du retour, chef du département marketing. Son frère Zeke travaille aussi ici dans le département des ressources humaines mais il est également mon partenaire de muscu et un de mes plus proches amis. Pourtant, il n'est pas au courant à propos du mariage. Tris sera la seul au courant.

« Salut Uriah, tout va bien ?

-Nickel. Le nouveau produit a enfin son support de publicité. Je te l'apporte quand on aura tout finalisé.

-Ou tu pourras le transmettre à Marlene quand tu viendras la chercher pour aller au restaurant ce soir !

-Tu es au courant ? Comment tu le sais ? Elle te l'a dit ?

-Elle était au téléphone quand elle a affirmé avoir un rendez-vous ce soir avec un employé. Quand j'ai vu les yeux doux que tu lui faisais, j'ai tout de suite compris ! Mais tu viens de le confirmer !

-Oh… Et ça te dérange ?

-Ca devrait ? Marlene n'est que ma secrétaire. Mais je te préviens, c'est une femme formidable. Blesse-la et tu es viré !

-Quoi ?

-Je plaisante ! Mais je te promets de te refaire la façade si ça venait à arriver.

-Je sais… enfin, je veux dire que je sais que Marlene est un diamant à l'état brut. Elle m'a laissé ma chance, je ne vais pas la rater.

-Bien ! Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée tout les deux.

-Merci.

-Et profitez bien de votre week end ! »

Je retourne à mon bureau. Tout ça et il n'est même pas encore dix heures du matin.

Heureusement pour moi, le reste de la journée est calme. Quelques messages échangés avec Tris, un message de Shauna qui me dit qu'elle est rentrée et un classeur à remettre en ordre. Je travaille la porte ouverte la plupart du temps afin de pouvoir discuter avec Marlene plus souvent sans avoir à utiliser ce fichu interphone. C'est comme ça que je vois Uriah approcher aux alentours de 18h.

« Bonsoir Marlene.

-Uriah ! Bonsoir. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aussi tôt ! J'ai encore du travail.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'attends. »

Je me lève et sors du bureau.

« Vas-y. J'allais partir aussi de toute façon.

-Merci. »

Elle enregistre rapidement ses documents, éteint son ordinateur et prend son sac.

« Bonne soirée à vous. »

Ils me remercient et partent main dans la main. Je ne pense que ça soit leur premier rendez-vous. Je décide de partir à mon tour. Je ferme mon bureau à clé puis m'éloigne. Je croise mon père qui me dévisage. Pour lui, il est impensable de quitter son travail avant 19h. Qu'il aille se faire voir si ça ne lui plait pas.

« Tu pars déjà ?

-La journée a été longue et Shauna est malade.

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas mis enceinte avant le mariage. »

Je fronce les sourcils et pars sans rien répondre. Je mourrais d'envie de lui répondre « aucun risque » mais je ne vais pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Je rentre rapidement pour avoir le temps de me changer. Je suis agréablement surpris de voir que Shauna a allumé des bougies parfumées et a dressé une table pour nous.

« Tes parents ont gobé l'histoire ?

-Ma mère me croit toujours. Elle voulait passer mais je lui ai dit que je me coucherai tôt. Aucun risque d'interruption. »

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma main.

_« J'ai les pizzas, j'arrive dans dix minutes max. »_

« Elle arrive, je vais me changer ! »

J'enfile une tenue plus décontractée. La sonnette retentie quand je finis de mettre mon t-shirt. Je dévale les escaliers pour être celui qui lui ouvre. Shauna me sourit, elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir si excité et nerveux.

J'ouvre la porte et suis accueilli par un magnifique visage souriant.

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu !  
Comment voyez-vous la réaction de Tris face à cette terrible nouvelle ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le chapitre attendu ! Il est différent de ce que vous pensez mais j'ai des idées pour la suite à partir de ce moment !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Elle me sourit en tenant fermement la pizza dans les mains. Je ne perds pas une seconde et l'invite à entrer. Une fois la porte close, je prends ses joues dans mes mains et l'embrasse. Elle me rend mon baiser sans attendre. Nous ne nous arrêtons que lorsque Shauna intervient.

« A ce rythme-là, on va manger froid. »

Tris sursaute dans mes bras et rougit.

« Pardon. Vous devez être sa demi-sœur, Shauna.

-C'est bien ça mais entre nous, nous avons le même âge. Et si tu sors avec lui alors tu fais presque partie de la famille. Attends, laisse-moi te débarrasser de ça !

-Merci.

-Tu en as pris pour tout le quartier ?

-Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez. Et je me suis dit que vous auriez pu avoir des restes. Enfin… si j'avais vu votre maison avant, j'aurais compris que vous nous n'aviez pas besoin. »

Elle retire ses chaussures pour ne pas salir l'intérieur. Pendant que Shauna pose les cartons sur table, je prends quelques secondes avec ma petite-amie.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu aies pu venir.

-Vraiment ? Tu as l'air nerveux. J'ai l'impression que tu es à deux doigts de te faire pipi dessus.

-J'ai un truc important à te dire mais ça peut attendre la fin du repas.

-Ca va ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres puis l'accompagne dans la cuisine. Nous nous installons calmement. Je passe mon temps à l'admirer, ça pourrait bien être ma dernière occasion. Shauna a décidé de s'occuper de la conversation.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Il ne m'a rien dit.

-Dans un parc. Il se promenait avec Hadès. Il m'a dit qu'il venait de l'adopter. J'y suis allée pour lire quand le chien est venu vers moi. Je suis vétérinaire et j'adore les animaux alors je n'ai pas hésité à lui faire des câlins. Je pensais vraiment qu'il était perdu. Puis Tobias s'est approché et s'est assis à côté de moi. Il m'a demandé des conseils pour s'occuper correctement d'un chien et après deux heures à discuter, il m'a invitée à dîner.

-Tu aurais pu me raconter cette histoire, c'est adorable. »

Je me sens rougir, Tris place sa main sur mon genou.

« En parlant d'Hadès, il n'est pas là ?

-Il est dehors. S'il voit les pizzas, il va se mettre à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'on cède. »

Shauna continue son petit interrogatoire pour cerner un peu ma petite-amie. Quand nous avons fini de nettoyer les assiettes, elle me lance un petit regard pour me faire comprendre que c'est le moment.

« Allons discuter au salon. Tu veux boire quelque chose peut-être ?

-Une tisane avec plaisir. »

Shauna annonce qu'elle s'en occupe alors que je m'assieds avec Tris sur le canapé.

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

-Tu me fais peur…

-Je suis juste très nerveux. Voilà, sache que tu comptes énormément pour moi. Ces derniers mois ont été merveilleux. Bon, comment dire… »

Shauna apporte la tisane à Tris et s'assied sur le fauteuil en face de nous.

« Shauna n'est pas ma demi-sœur. C'est une amie d'enfance. Je t'ai dit que je travaillais dans la société Eaton-James. Eh bien, son père et le mien sont les fondateurs de cette société. »

Elle fronce les sourcils mais a l'air de suivre. Le pire reste encore à venir. Elle doit s'y attendre car elle pose la tasse sur la table basse. J'en profite pour lui prendre les mains.

« Shauna et moi avons toujours été amis, rien de plus. Et nous habitons ensemble ici.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu… vous… vous avez… ?

-Non ! Quoique tu penses, la réponse est non. Je la considère comme une sœur. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nos pères sont des hommes puissants et quand ils décident de faire quelque chose, rien ne peut les arrêter. Et ils ont décidé de nous marier. Dans un an et demi. »

Elle retire ses mains des miennes et fait un mouvement de recul.

« Quoi ? »

Shauna décide d'intervenir.

« Tobias et moi n'avons pas voulu ça. Nous avons essayé de nous battre contre ça mais c'était en vain. Nous essayons encore de trouver un moyen d'annuler tout ça mais ça va être très compliqué.

-Je… je vais y aller…

-Tris, non !

-Toi, tais-toi ! Tu avais trois mois pour me dire la vérité et toi, tu as attendu que je tombe amoureuse pour me briser le cœur. Tu ne vois pas que cette relation n'a pas d'avenir ? Soit, tu es aveugle, soit tu es débile. Dans les deux cas, je ne veux plus de toi. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Je te demande juste de me laisser tranquille et de profiter de ton monde avec les grands de ce monde.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins ! »

Des larmes perlent dans ses yeux mais elle ne les laisse pas couler. Jamais elle ne montrera sa vulnérabilité et pourtant, je sais que je lui ai brisé le cœur ce soir. Et le mien par la même occasion.  
Elle se lève, récupère son sac et enfile ses chaussures. Shauna tente le tout pour le tout.

« Attends ! Certes il a fait une erreur mais ce n'est pas une situation facile. Et il veut se battre pour toi.

-Et bien, qu'il ne se fatigue pas. Je ne me battrais pas. »

Elle claque la porte derrière elle alors que je n'ai pas bougé du canapé. Elle a raison. Mon père avait raison. Je ne suis qu'un moins que rien. Shauna s'assied à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

-Marcus avait raison…

-Tobias, non ! Ne pense jamais ça !

-Je déteste mon père et pourtant, je travaille pour lui et je le laisse dicter ma vie. Indirectement, il a réussi à briser la seule chose à laquelle je tenais le plus dans ma vie. Ou peut-être que c'est moi…

-Regarde-moi ! Ton père est une ordure. On sait tout les deux que la seule raison pour laquelle tu travailles avec lui c'est parce que mon père te l'a demandé. Tu as sauvé cette société de la faillite que ton père allait causer. Toi, tu es formidable. Tris l'a remarqué, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'aime.

-Qu'elle m'aimait.

-Des mots de colère. Cette fille t'aime encore et c'est ça qui va l'empêcher de t'oublier. Ton absence va être horrible et une fois calmée, il y a des chances qu'elle te laisse parler encore une fois.

-Tu penses ?

-Ce n'est pas sûr et certain mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il va se passer.

-Merci.

-Va prendre un bain puis va te coucher. Demain, on part en randonnée.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, tu as besoin d'air frais. On part à 8 heures.

-D'accord. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait ce soir. »

Je me lève péniblement.

« Et toi, ça va aller ce soir ?

-On va faire avec…

-Tu sais où es ma chambre si tu as besoin de parler ou si tu ne veux pas dormir seul.

-J'y penserais. »

Je l'embrasse sur le front puis me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à me faire couler un bain mais elle avait raison, ça me fait un bien fou. Je repose ma tête sur l'appuie tête en essayant de ne pas penser à mon cœur brisé. J'entends des grattements sur la porte, suivi par l'ouverture de la porte. Je me redresse, Shauna ne se serait jamais permis d'entrer sauf en cas d'urgence. Mais ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie qui entre, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il n'a jamais ouvert les portes avant mais il faut croire qu'il y a un début à tout.

« Hadès ! »

Il s'approche en remuant la queue puis s'assieds à côté de la baignoire.

« Tu ne vas pas partir, c'est ça ? »

Comme s'il me comprenait, il aboie en posant une patte avant sur le bord de la baignoire. Je place ma main sur sa tête et le caresse. Il ferme les yeux en ouvrant la bouche.

J'entends des bruits de pas mais la personne n'apparaît pas dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Tobias ? Tu es là ?

-Oui, je suis dans le bain. Hadès a ouvert la porte.

-Il est avec toi ?

-Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il va partir.

-D'accord. »

Ses pas s'éloignent et Hadès pose sa tête sur le rebord. Je lâche mes caresses pour me reposer. Puis j'entends des pas s'approcher.

« Shauna ? »

A la place, je vois ma mère, dans son tailleur sur mesure. Je place mes mains sur mes parties intimes en me redressant.

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais m'assurer que Shauna allait bien.

-Mais elle vous a dit que vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir.

-Sa mère a promis, pas moi.

-Bien sûr.

-Habille-toi maintenant ! »

Hadès grogne au ton péremptoire de ma mère. Elle le fixe du regard puis sort de la pièce. Je souris à mon chien qui est toujours là pour empêcher ma mère de me crier dessus.

Je sors tout de même du bain pour éviter qu'elle n'ait pas à me chercher une seconde fois. Hadès observe l'eau s'écouler dans le drain, ce qui a l'air de lui plaire. Il reste un enfant, il n'est plus un chiot mais pas encore un adulte non plus.

Je me rends dans le salon en espérant pouvoir mettre ma mère dehors très rapidement. Je suis surpris de voir Shauna dans le salon, emmitouflée dans une couverture, le teint sombre et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle s'est maquillée !  
Je m'assieds à côté d'elle, en face de ma mère. Nous devons jouer de notre surnombre pour arriver à nos fins.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plus ! J'essaie de tenir un rythme d'écriture constant pour pouvoir publier tous les jours. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à Divdiv et Courtney Ackles pour leurs reviews qui me rassurent sur mes chapitres. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir écrit depuis deux ans et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir écrire une histoire appréciée. Donc merci à vous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Elle croise ses jambes comme une de ces femmes tirées à quatre épingles que j'ai toujours vu depuis mon enfance, son dos droit, ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Evelyn, c'est une surprise de te voir ici.

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais besoin de rien.

-Non, Tobias s'est occupé de moi puis il est allé prendre un bain alors que je devais dormir. Mais je voulais boire quelque chose.

-Tu as une mine affreuse ! »

Shauna hausse les sourcils au commentaire de ma mère. Toujours aussi agréable.

« Elle est malade, maman. Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer. »

Mon amie acquiesce mais seulement pour éviter les piques que ma mère pourrait lui lancer. Elle disparait dans l'escalier.

« Ce n'était pas gentil !

-Elle doit être parfaite à n'importe quel moment !

-Elle est malade !

-Le jour de ta naissance, je suis sortie le jour même et j'étais parfaite !

-Tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux mais laisse-nous vivre. Ca ne te suffit pas de savoir que tu nous as forcé à nous fiancer. Nous ne nous aimons pas.

-Tu crois que l'amour est important ?

-Tu t'es bien mariée par amour !

-C'est différent, nous n'étions pas ce que nous sommes maintenant.

-Tu parles comme si nous faisions parti de la famille royale. Redescends sur terre ! Nous sommes riches et les gens riches font ce qu'ils veulent.

-Tobias ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Tu ferras ce qu'on te dit de faire.

-Va-t'en ! Je ne peux pas parler avec toi ce soir. J'ai vécu une soirée très difficile, je n'ai pas besoin de toi et ton idéologie pour me vraiment me faire perdre mon calme.

-Tu es devenu fou ! Il m'est impossible de discuter avec toi ! »

Elle prend ses affaires et s'en va avant que je ne lui redemande de partir. Je ferme la porte à clé derrière elle en posant ma tête sur le bois. Les événements de la soirée retombent sur mes épaules soudainement.

J'ai perdu ma petite amie. La seule personne qui a su me faire oublier cette situation impossible et qui a su me montrer qu'aimer quelqu'un était la chose la plus belle au monde.

Deux mains exercent une pression sur mes épaules, je me retourne pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me berce doucement, bien que je sois plus grand qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Shh, ça va aller. On va trouver une solution.

-Il n'y a pas de solution ! Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te concerne pas. J'ai fait des erreurs…

-D'accord… bon maintenant, tu vas te coucher. Il est hors-de-question qu'on en discute maintenant. Demain, tu auras pris un peu de recul.

-Mais !

-Au lit !

-Je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas être seul ce soir.

-D'accord… Je vais dormir avec toi, ça ira ? On laissera même Hadès au pied du lit.

-Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça.

-Tu as le droit de craquer aussi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un homme que tu dois être fait de glace et ne rien ressentir. »

Elle me serre une dernière fois contre elle puis me laisse rejoindre ma chambre. Elle me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Nous nous allongeons pour nous faire face.

« Merci d'être là pour moi.

-Toujours. »

Je lui souris une dernière fois puis me retourne pour essayer de dormir. La savoir à côté de moi est suffisant pour me rassurer et ne pas me sentir seul. Shauna s'endort rapidement, si j'en juge à sa respiration régulière. Moi, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je décide d'aller dans le salon pour regarder la télé. J'emmène mon téléphone dans l'espoir de recevoir un message de Tris où elle me dirait qu'elle me laisse une chance, que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement. Mais je ne reçois rien. Alors je décide de l'appeler. Je tombe sur son répondeur deux fois mais à la troisième, elle répond.

« Tris ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi une chance. Je vais tout faire pour que ça fonctionne !

-Ce n'est pas Tris. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais tu as fait une connerie !

-Qui est-ce ?

\- Sa meilleure amie. Je pourrais te menacer mais elle t'aime alors tu dois tout faire pour arranger ça !

-Je ferrais n'importe quoi ! Je peux lui parler ?

-Elle s'est enfin endormie. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est compliqué mais je ne vais pas abandonner.

-Laisse lui du temps pour se calmer. »

Et elle raccroche. Je me sens beaucoup plus léger. Tout n'est pas terminé. Tant que sa meilleure amie pense que ça peut s'arranger, j'ai encore mes chances. Je vais lui laisser quelques jours mais ensuite, je reviens à la charge.

Je retourne me coucher et malgré la parole de sa meilleure amie, je prends énormément de temps à m'endormir.

Shauna me réveille le lendemain matin à 7h30. Je grogne quand elle insiste.

« Debout ! On va partir !

-Nooonnn… Je viens de m'endormir !

-Tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- Pas avant 4h30.

-Oh… changement de programme alors. On ne partira que cet après-midi. »

Elle referme la porte de ma chambre et il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour me rendormir. Je suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une langue humide sur mon visage.

« Hadès… »

Je le bouscule mais il revient à la charge. Je place mon coussin sur mon visage pour cacher de son attaque. Il se met alors à aboyer.

« Tais-toi Hadès ! »

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui affiche 10h30. Hadès continue de m'embêter en tirant cette fois sur mon caleçon. Je le retiens avant qu'il ne me le retire entièrement alors qu'il veut seulement jouer.

« D'accord, j'arrive. »

Je m'assieds sur le lit, ce qui a l'air de lui plaire. Il sort de la chambre en courant pour revenir avec sa balle préférée. Je lui lance immédiatement pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais ça ne dure que quelques secondes. Il la repose à mes pieds en secouant la queue.

Je décide de m'habiller puis descends dans le salon. J'aperçois une note sur la table basse.

« _Je suis allée faire quelques courses._

_Shauna_ »

Je regarde le chien qui m'a suivi avec sa balle.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es venu chez moi. Elle n'est pas là pour jouer avec toi. »

Je prends sa balle puis l'emmène dans le jardin. Je m'assieds sous le porche du jardin et lance la balle le plus loin possible. Il ne perd pas une seconde pour aller la chercher. Je salue d'un geste de la main les jardiniers en plein travail. Hadès revient à toute vitesse, me donne la balle dégoulinante de bave et attend que je la relance.

Après vingt minutes de jeu, je vois une tasse de café apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

« Merci. »

Elle s'assied à côté de moi alors que je renvoie la balle.

« Je pensais que tu dormirais encore.

-Il voulait jouer. Où es-tu allée ?

-J'ai acheté de la viande et du vin pour ce soir.

-Tu veux me remonter le moral ?

-Si on veut. Mais notre après-midi tombe à l'eau. Je dois aller voir Lynn.

-Elle a un problème ?

-Mes parents… Encore et toujours. Elle a été vu avec une autre femme dans une boîte de nuit et ça ne leur plaît pas du tout. Je dois la soutenir.

-Je comprends. Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Mais je veux bien que tu prépares le dîner, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais rentrer.

-D'accord. Je m'en occupe.

-Merci. »

Je continue de jouer avec Hadès avant que le jardinier ne s'approche.

« Bonjour, je voulais vous prévenir que nous allons tondre la pelouse.

-Très bien, je vais rentrer le chien. »

Shauna attrape Hadès par le collier pour le faire entrer. La première fois qu'il a vu la tondeuse, il s'est mis à grogner et voulait attaquer la machine. Depuis ce jour, les jardiniers nous préviennent si le chien est dehors pour qu'il ne reste pas. Il pourrait se blesser.

Je reste dehors pendant qu'ils tondent la pelouse. Je reste dehors quand Shauna m'annonce que le repas est servi. Je reste dehors quand elle part. Je reste dehors avec Hadès.

Autour de 18h, je décide de commencer le repas. Je prépare quelques légumes pour accompagner les steaks qu'elle a acheté. Je décide également de m'habiller correctement. Elle fait tout pour que je ne sombre pas, je peux faire un effort vestimentaire.

Je me demande si je ne devrais pas l'appeler quand l'horloge affiche 19h10. Elle est rarement en retard. Mais quelqu'un toque à la porte. Elle a peut-être oublié ses clés.

Ce n'est pas Shauna derrière la porte.

« Tris ? Mais… tu …

-On a des choses à se dire. »

Elle entre dans la maison sans que je ne l'invite. Cette fois encore, elle retire ses chaussures. Cette fois, Hadès déboule en courant. Il se dresse sur les pattes arrière pour accueillir Tris qui éclate de rire. Il aboie en secouant la queue, content de la revoir. Elle le caresse immédiatement, oubliant totalement que je suis à côté.

« Bonjour toi, comment tu vas ? Oh la la, tu as encore grandi dis donc ! »

Je me manifeste. Son regard noir tombe sur moi. J'envoie Hadès dans son panier alors que Tris me fusille du regard.

« Tu voulais discuter… »

Elle soupire puis se dirige vers le salon. Elle s'assied sur le canapé avant de lever les yeux vers moi. Je prends place sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

**Je pense que cette fin à pu vous ravir ! Ils vont discuter !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Tu voulais me parler hier. », annonce-t-elle.

Je hoche doucement la tête.

« Je t'écoute !

-Merci d'être venue. Je… merde, je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

-Tu étais déjà fiancé quand on s'est rencontrés ?

-Nos parents venaient d'avoir l'idée. Rien n'était officiel et on pensait vraiment pouvoir les faire changer d'avis.

-Au moins je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller dans les restaurants au centre-ville ou dans n'importe quel lieu public.

-Je ne peux rien dire d'autre à part je suis désolé. Je pensais vraiment trouver une solution avant que ça devienne sérieux mais quand j'ai su que je ne pouvais rien y faire, c'était déjà trop tard.

-Trop tard ?

-J'étais déjà amoureux et je ne pouvais plus te laisser partir. Je devais te dire la vérité… »

Elle me regard intensément avant de remonter ses jambes sur le canapé.

« Shauna est venue me parler ce matin.

-Quoi ? je n'étais pas au courant, je te le promets.

-Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça mais c'était trop difficile. Mets-toi à ma place.

-Je sais, je ne fais que ça. Je me sens tellement con !

-Elle m'a aussi parlé de ta relation avec ton père.

-Quoi ?

-Ne lui en veut pas. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler.

-Il faut croire que j'aurais dû te dire beaucoup de choses !

-Je comprends tout à fait que tu n'arrives pas à me parler de ton père, c'est un sujet sensible mais j'aurais au moins compris la situation hier soir.

-Je voulais t'en parler mais tu es partie.

-Je sais, je suis désolée. Tobias, je tiens énormément à toi mais je ne peux pas me retrouver au milieu de tout ça.

-Je te promets de trouver une solution. Laisse-moi du temps.

-Combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je t'en prie, ne pars pas. Les dernières 24h étaient insupportables. »

Elle m'observe encore pour prendre sa décision. Cependant, ses yeux racontent une toute autre histoire. Elle aussi elle a souffert.

« Tu sais que je voulais t'éjecter de ma vie ? Je voulais repartir à zéro. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais t'éviter pendant au moins un mois, pour prendre mes distances avec toi. Puis Shauna est arrivée. On a beaucoup discuté toutes les deux. Et elle m'a convaincue de te laisser une chance de parler. Je dois t'avouer qu'elle n'a pas eu à me supplier pour que j'accepte. Hier soir, j'avais peur que tu sois en train de me mentir à propos de tes sentiments pour elle. Elle m'a parlé de votre enfance et de votre amitié. Je suis aussi désolée pour ça.

-Ne t'excuses pas ! Tu as le droit de tout savoir ! »

Elle me sourit faiblement avant de regarder autour de moi.

« Tris, tu t'attendais à quoi en venant ici ?

-Des explications et des réponses à mes questions.

-Tu les as eues ?

-Oui.

-Et maintenant ?

-Tobias, je tiens à toi mais c'est une situation difficile.

-Je sais.

-Donne moi du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

-Bien sûr, ce que tu veux tant que je peux encore te joindre.

-Quand tu veux. »

Je lui rends son sourire, un poids énorme est retiré de mes épaules. Le temps a filé pendant notre conversation, mon ventre se met à gargouiller.

« Shauna m'a tendu un piège, elle m'a demandée de cuisiner pour nous deux. Il semblerait qu'elle ait prévu le coup. »

Je m'approche d'elle et lui tends ma main pour l'aider à se lever. Elle l'accepte et me surprend en me serrant contre elle.  
Nous nous rendons dans la cuisine où je réchauffe les légumes et grille les steaks. Je sors également la bouteille de vin qu'elle a acheté. J'aurais pu me douter qu'elle manigançait quelque chose si j'avais vu la bouteille. Shauna ne boit pas de vin rouge. Je nous sers chacun un verre avant de placer nos assiettes à table.

« Merci, je vais enfin pouvoir goûter ta cuisine.

-Ce n'est rien de spécial. Et tu m'as pris au dépourvu. »

Elle sourit encore. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir décroché le gros lot. Quand le repas est terminé, nous nous installons sur le canapé devant un film d'horreur. Je sais qu'elle adore ce genre de films. Nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre mais elle finit par poser sa tête sur mon épaule. A la fin du film, j'ai passé mon bras autour de ses épaules et nous parlons du début de notre relation. Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser mais je la laisse faire les premiers pas.

Shauna finit par rentrer à la maison et sourit en nous voyant.

« Désolée de vous déranger mais je devais bien rentrer à un moment. »

Tris se redresse en s'étirant.

« Je devrais y aller de toute façon. »

Mon amie disparaît dans la cuisine alors que j'accompagne Tris à la porte.

« Merci d'être venue.

-Merci à toi pour ces explications. Je te promets de réfléchir à tout ça. »

Elle me surprend en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. En retour, je lui embrasse le dos de la main.

« Je t'appelle demain ?

-Je suis de sortie avec Caleb alors ne sois pas surpris si je ne réponds pas.

-D'accord. Je te laisse tranquille alors.

-Je t'appellerai demain soir. Promis. »

Je l'observe s'éloigner mais cette fois, je sais que ce n'est pas définitif. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux alors qu'elle marche jusqu'au portail. Elle se retourne pour m'offrir un geste de la main que je rends immédiatement. Une fois qu'elle a disparu, je referme la porte. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour commencer la vaisselle où je vois Shauna assise sur le plan de travail en mangeant un bol de framboises. Elle me sourit tout en mâchouillant ses fruits.

« Alors ? Je suppose que ça s'est bien passé !

-Toi ! Tu m'as tendu un piège.

-Et tu es tombé dedans tête la première. Avoue-le, je t'ai sauvé la mise.

-Je suis trop heureux pour te mentir. Merci ! Tu as bien fait !

-Laisse moi savourer ces instants s'il te plaît ! »

Elle savoure ses quelques framboises en fermant les yeux. J'attends patiemment qu'elle ait fini, un léger sourire sur mes lèvres.

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini ?

-Ok, je te charrie. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ça s'est arrangé. Vous avez décidé de vous revoir ?

-Pour le moment, elle préfère réfléchir à la situation. Mais on va rester en contact.

-C'est normal que ça prenne du temps. En attendant, tous les deux, on va faire en sorte que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu.

-Comment ? On a déjà tout essayé.

-Je ne sais pas encore mais on va encore y réfléchir. Tris pourrait même nous aider. »

Je prends une petite poignée de fruits rouges.

« Tu devais vraiment aller chez Lynn ou tu m'as dit n'importe quoi ?

-Non, c'était vrai. Mes parents l'ont vraiment cuisiné pour savoir qui était cette femme. En revanche, ils sont partis vers 16h, j'ai juste passé une soirée avec ma sœur.

-Ca va aller pour Lynn ?

-Oui, elle n'a plus intérêt à mettre les pieds dans un boîte ni d'être vue entrain d'embrasser une autre femme.

-Elle se fait juste taper sur les doigts alors qu'on risque gros si on donne notre avis sur le mariage.

-Je suis l'aînée et tu es le seul enfant de Marcus. Ils ne veulent pas rater leur coup. »

Je hoche la tête avant qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit.

« J'ai trouvé ! On serait morts si j'étais vu avec Tris ou toi avec un homme, pas vrai ? Mais si tu étais vu avec une femme ?

-Moi, avec une femme ?

-Oui, tu pourrais leur dire que tu l'as rencontré et que c'était le coup de foudre. Ca pourrait fonctionner !

-On peut essayer ! Mais il faudrait que quelqu'un soit dans le coup. »

Je n'ose pas trop annoncer l'idée que j'ai eu sans lui en avoir parler d'abord. Elle va m'en vouloir je pense.

« J'avais pensé à Tris…

-Quoi ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Pas du tout. Je me suis juste dit qu'elle accepterait peut-être… cela pourrait débloquer notre situation.

-Et que va-t-il se passer quand mes parents vont comprendre que je ne suis pas vraiment attirée par les femmes ?

-Je ne sais pas… je cherche une solution.

-Ecoute Tobias, pour le moment, on ne va rien faire. Les parents doivent penser que nous nous résigner. Nous avons encore un an et demi pour arrêter ce mariage.

-Tu as raison. Je vais me concentrer sur Tris en priorité. Tu ne m'en vas pas si notre histoire reprend ?

-Bien sûr que non. Tant que je ne suis pas obligée de subir vos soirées en amoureux… au niveau auditif, je veux dire.

-On ferra un effort. »

Elle vide son récipient puis saute du plan de travail. Elle pose le récipient dans la machine à laver.

« Je vais coucher. Bonne nuit.

-Shauna attends ! »

Je la serre dans mes bras.

« Merci pour tout. »

Elle me sourit en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

« Je t'en prie. »

De mon côté, je prends une douche rapide avant de m'allonger sur mon lit, Hadès à côté de moi. J'écris un message à Tris pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Maintenant qu'elle est revenue dans ma vie, je ne manquerai pas une seule occasion de lui montrer que je tiens à elle.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.  
Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre demain, je vais faire au mieux pour le poster vendredi mais ce n'est pas certain non plus.  
A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Petite surprise, j'ai pu m'arranger pour écrire aujourd'hui !  
Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 6 : **

Un mois plus tard, c'est le cœur léger que j'arrive au travail. Tris et moi avons passé un week-end ensemble. Notre relation s'est améliorée mais elle n'a toujours pas fait le premier. Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai.  
Ce matin, Shauna et moi sommes arrivés ensemble dans ma voiture. Nous nous séparons à son étage pour la journée.

« Envoie moi un message quand tu veux partir. », annoncé-je.

Elle m'offre un simple pouce levé avant que les portes ne se referment. Je garde fermement le gobelet de café que j'ai acheté en chemin. Je croise Uriah sur le chemin vers mon bureau. Il a dû déposer Marlène. J'arrive à mon tour alors qu'elle est en train d'ouvrir les stores du bureau ainsi que du mien.

« Bonjour Marlene.

-Bonjour Tobias.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Je dépose le café à côté de son écran, j'ai droit à un regard étonné en retour.

« Pour moi ? Merci.

-Je t'en prie. »

Je m'assieds dans mon fauteuil et allume mon ordinateur. J'allume également la photocopieuse qui fonctionne immédiatement. Je reçois une confirmation de contrat ainsi que des rapports des employés. Je commence à les lire et les signer avant de les donner à Marlene pour qu'elle les range correctement. Je suis entrain d'étudier un rapport quand Marlene arrive en courant.

« Tobias, je dois partir. Je suis vraiment désolée !

-Quoi ? Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Une amie s'est faite renversée par une voiture. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles mais les pompiers m'ont appelée, ils ont trouvé mon numéro en premier.

-Elle va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vas-y et ne t'en fais pas pour le travail aujourd'hui. Dis-moi ce soir si tu penses pouvoir venir demain ou non.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Elle s'éloigne en courant dans le couloir, attirant le regard de tout le monde. Le fait qu'elle parte ne me dérange pas mais la vue de mon père qui charge vers mon bureau est loin de me mettre de bonne humeur.

« Tu m'expliques ! Hurle-t-il.

-Elle a une urgence personnelle.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour quitter son travail !

-Elle est ma secrétaire ce qui veut dire que je décide quand elle peut partir.

-Attention au ton que tu utilises avec moi.

-Je parle normalement, mais si ça ne te plaît pas tu peux toujours partir ! »

Il me fusille du regard mais s'éloigne finalement, tout aussi remonté qu'avant. Je soupire en passant ma main sur mon visage. J'ai hâte qu'il prenne sa retraite lui.  
Je reprends la lecture de mes rapports en notant les points qui ne sont pas clairs.

Aux alentours de 12h, Uriah entre de mon bureau. Il sait que Marlene est partie et me propose de venir manger avec lui et Zeke.

J'envoie un message à Tris pour savoir comment se passe sa journée mais je ne reçoie pas de réponse. Elle est sûrement en opération.  
Le déjeuner se passe rapidement, je demande à Uriah s'il a des nouvelles de leur amie mais d'après Marlene, les médecins ne sont pas encore venus la voir.

Je retourne au travail pour continuer à faire mes rapports. C'est le pire boulot à faire mais une fois par mois, il est nécessaire.

Mon téléphone sonne vers 15h. Je décroche sans regarder le numéro.

« Allô, Eaton à l'appareil.

-Tobias ? »

Je suis surpris par sa voix faible.

« Tout va bien ? Tu es malade ?

-Tobias… je suis à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Mais… comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis fait renversée ce matin en allant au travail. »

La pièce se met à tourner. Marlene est allée voir Tris ce matin et je ne l'ai pas su. J'éteins mon ordinateur et sors de mon bureau en le fermant à clé.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Quelques blessure mais tout va bien.

-Je pars tout de suite.

-Fais attention s'il te plaît.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive. »

Je raccroche et cours vers ma voiture. Je ne perds pas une seconde pour arriver à l'hôpital. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a personne à l'accueil.

« Bonjour Monsieur,

-Bonjour, une amie est arrivée ce matin, elle a été renversée par une voiture.

-Son nom ?

-Béatrice Prior. »

Elle tape son nom dans l'ordinateur, ce sont les secondes les plus longues de ma vie.

« Deuxième étage, chambre 2056.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Je cours vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton. Je ne tiens pas en place, mais pour une fois, je ne fais pas attention à la petite cage de métal autour de moi. Je me dépêche de trouver la chambre, qui n'est pas trop loin.

J'entre sans toquer, Tris me sourit en me voyant. Je me rue à son chevet. Elle a toute la partie gauche du visage éraflée, son bras gauche dans le plâtre et de la glace sur son genou droit.  
Je m'assieds sur le rebord du lit et prend sa main libre dans la mienne mais elle fait un geste pour que je la prenne dans mes bras.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

-Merci d'être venu.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai mal partout mais je vais survivre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'allais au travail à pied comme tous les jours quand une voiture est sortie d'une rue à contre-sens. J'ai été éjectée à quelques mètres et des passants ont appelé les secours. Je ne me souviens de rien, j'ai perdu connaissance.

-Et tout ça ?

-J'ai glissé sur le sol, d'où la moitié de mon visage qui est amochée. J'ai atterri sur mon bras gauche qui s'est brisé au niveau du cubitus et de l'humérus. Et mon genou à rebondis par terre. Il n'a rien mais il me fait mal.

-Ton cou et ton dos ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

-Je suis soulagé. Si j'avais su quand Marlene est partie…

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne savais pas qu'elle travaille pour toi et elle non plus. Et les médecins ont trouvé son numéro dans mon sac comme mon téléphone était verrouillé.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as appelé que maintenant ?

-J'ai été opéré pour remettre les os en place. J'ai eu droit à une belle fracture ouverte. Donc le temps que je sois opérée, que je sois placée en chambre après la salle de réveil et surtout, le temps qu'on m'apporte mes affaires, je ne pouvais pas faire plus vite.

-C'est pas grave. Je suis là maintenant. »

J'embrasse une partie de son front qui n'est pas touché. Elle pose sa main libre sur la mienne et lace nos doigts. Je vois ses yeux briller comme si elle allait pleurer mais je la connais trop bien, elle ne montrera rien.

« Ca va aller ?

-Oui, j'ai juste eu si peur. Je me souviens encore de cette voiture qui m'a foncée dessus. Et franchement, se réveiller à l'hôpital sans comprendre pourquoi avec des douleurs partout, c'est effrayant.

-Tu vas rester longtemps ?

-Ils me gardent ce soir et je rentre demain après midi normalement.

-Où vas-tu rester ?

-J'ai déjà appelé Caleb, il va pouvoir m'héberger quelques temps. Le temps que mon genou aille mieux.

-Tu aurais pu venir à la maison aussi.

-Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas. Comment veux-tu expliquer à tes parents que je vienne vivre chez vous ?

-J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis qui ont besoin d'aide et Shauna aussi. Si vraiment ils nous embêtent, on peut dire que tu es une de ses amies. Ce qui est plus ou moins le cas, non ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

-Je te le propose, et je veux vraiment que tu restes à la maison. Je me sentirais mieux de t'avoir près de moi.

-Et Caleb, je lui dis quoi ? »

Nous sommes interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvre. Marlene entre avec un magazine sous le bras, un café dans la main et le téléphone dans l'autre. Elle appuie une dernière fois puis relève la tête. Au même moment, mon téléphone annonce un message. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en me voyant au chevet de son amie.

« Tobias, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens voir une amie. Si j'avais su, je serais parti avec toi. »

Elle doit voir nos mains enlacées car Tris se détache de moi.

« Tu ne devais pas appeler ton petit-ami pour le prévenir ?

-Hum… si … »

Marlene nous regarde puis elle a l'air de mettre deux et deux ensemble.

« Ne me dis pas que… Tris on doit discuter ! En privé ! »

Je soupire, on va devoir expliquer la situation. Tris reprend ma main.

« Pas besoin. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît. »

Elle fait ce que je dis mais garde de l'espace et me lance un regard noir.

« Shauna et moi sommes amis depuis notre naissance. Nous avons toujours été proches et nos parents ont trouvé ça intéressant de nous marier. Ni elle ni moi ne le voulons mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous faisons tout pour annuler ça. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai rencontré Tris et je suis tombé amoureux. Pour le moment, nous gardons tout cela secret. »

Marlene reste assise à nous observer. Je sens la main de Tris qui exerce de légères pressions sur la mienne.

« Je me disais bien que quelque chose était bizarre avec Shauna. Et je ne dirais rien à personne.

-Merci. »

Je vois que Marlene me regarde encore étrangement mais je ne dis rien. La situation est vraiment étrange de son point de vue.

Marlene pose alors le magazine qu'elle est allée chercher pour Tris mais le café est pour elle. Soudain, le téléphone de Tris se met à sonner.

« Allô ?... Oui papa, je vais bien… Maman t'a tout raconté ?... Non, pas besoin de venir, ça ira… Et je sors demain… Caleb m'a proposé de venir chez lui et une amie aussi… Je vais réfléchir…Oui moi aussi je t'aime… Bisous, à demain. »

Elle raccroche ensuite.

« Désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète. »

Au même moment, le téléphone de Marlene sonne.

« C'est Uriah. »

Elle sort de la chambre pour ne pas nous déranger. J'ai enfin quelques instants avec Tris.

**Pauvre Tris ! Je sais qu'elle n'a pas de chance que ça tombe sur elle mais cet événement va servir pour la suite !  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plus quand même !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette si longue attente. Je n'arrivais pas à finir ce chapitre par manque d'inspiration mais également par manque de temps pour écrire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 :**

J'en profite pour la resserrer dans mes bras. Elle caresse ma joue puis fait quelque chose qui me surprend mais qui n'est pas désagréable. Elle m'embrasse doucement. Je n'ose pas bouger par peur de lui faire mal mais elle n'est pas timide. Elle insiste pour profiter de ces quelques secondes. Je finis par mettre fin au baiser, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Tu t'es décidée…

-Qui pourrait dire non à ce visage.

-Et pour la situation ?

-On va trouver une solution. Je vais me battre pour nous même si je dois faire face à tes parents.

-Tu es formidable, tu le sais ça ?

-Je t'aime, c'est tout.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je reprends possession de ses lèvres qui m'ont énormément manqué. Je n'ose pas toucher sa joue alors je garde mes mains sagement sur mes genoux mais elle n'est pas timide. Elle glisse ses mains dans mon cou, dans ma nuque puis dans mes cheveux. Sa fougue n'est sûrement pas appropriée pour le lieu mais qui va la réprimander ? Sûrement pas moi.

Elle finit par s'éloigner de moi en souriant.

« Je crois que je vais venir chez toi finalement si ça veut dire que je peux t'embrasser tous les jours.

-Et quand tu voudras. »

Marlene revient encore une fois.

« Uriah te fait plein de bisous.

-C'est gentil de sa part. »

Nous continuons à discuter et plus particulièrement sur la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons jamais remarqué que Tris et Marlene étaient amies alors que cette dernière travaille pour moi.  
Je reçois alors un message. Je n'aurais pas vérifié mais comme je devrais être au travail, on ne sait jamais.

_Ton bureau est fermé et Marlene n'est pas là. Tu m'expliques ?_

Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 18h15. Merde !

« Je suis désolé, Tris. Je dois y aller. Je suis venu avec Shauna ce matin et je ne lui ai pas dit que je partais. Elle m'attend pour rentrer.

-Oh, bien sûr.

-Je t'appelle ce soir de toute façon.

-D'accord. »

Je l'embrasse sans me soucier de Marlene qui est à côté de nous. Avant de partir, je décide de l'embrasser sur la tête également. Je ne m'en lasserai pas.

Je salue les deux femmes avant de partir de l'hôpital. J'ai dit à Shauna de m'attendre dans le parking. J'y arrive rapidement, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air heureuse.

« Désolé, dis-je quand elle s'assied.

-Tu étais où ?

-Je suis allé voir Tris à l'hôpital, elle s'est faite renversée par une voiture ce matin.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Elle va bien ?

-Un bras cassé et un visage amoché mais elle va bien.

-Quelqu'un t'a reconnu là-bas ?

-Sûrement… mais j'ai le droit d'aller voir une amie sans paraître suspect.

-C'est vrai.

-D'ailleurs, elle ne peut pas retourner chez elle à sa sortie de l'hôpital alors je me demandais si elle pouvait rester chez nous.

-Tobias…

-Tu pourrais signer les papiers pour annoncer qu'elle part avec toi, ça n'éveillera aucun soupçon si c'est toi.

-Bon d'accord. »

Elle tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour me faire comprendre que la discussion est terminée. Je ne pousse pas la conversation mais quand nous arrivons à la maison et qu'elle claque la porte derrière nous, je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

« Quel est le problème ?

-Ca va !

-Je te connais par cœur. Dis-moi !

-Ok, le problème c'est que tu arrives toujours avec tes problèmes avec Tris et c'est moi qui dois trouver une solution. Je suis heureuse que tu ais quelqu'un mais laisse moi en dehors de tout ça ! »

Elle disparaît dans les escaliers, me laissant dans le salon comme un idiot. Je la connais par cœur et pourtant, ça je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois aller la voir ou non. Je décide de lui laisser du temps pour qu'elle se calme.

Après avoir mangé et m'être douché, je décide d'appeler Tris.

« Bonsoir

-Hey !

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, j'ai enfin eu droit à des anti-douleurs.

-Marlene est partie ?

-Bien sûr, les visites sont finies. »

Je l'entends bailler à travers le téléphone.

« Je vais te laisser, tu es fatiguée !

-Désolée. Je crois que les médicaments y sont pour quelque chose.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je viendrais demain après-midi. Repose-toi.

-Merci. A demain.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Je raccroche avant elle. Je reste assis quelques secondes avant de me décider d'aller voir Shauna. Je toque deux fois sur sa porte et attends.

« Quoi ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-si tu veux. »

J'entre malgré le ton froid qu'elle utilise. Elle est assise en tailleur sur son lit en pyjama, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon, un bloc note sous les yeux.

« Je suis désolé pour toute cette histoire. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'en parler. »

Elle soupire.

« Ca ne me dérange pas que tu m'en aies parlé mais je ne peux pas toujours être là pour trouver des solutions !

-Je sais bien… »

Je m'assieds sur le bord de son lit. Je vois qu'elle travaille sur des comptes de l'entreprise. Je déplace certaines feuilles afin d'avoir de l'espace.

« Shauna, j'ai conscience que ce dernier mois, Tris a été très présente mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu comptes moins pour moi. Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis toujours, personne ne prendra ta place. C'est bien ça qui te dérangeait ?

-Du jour au lendemain, tu es arrivé avec cette fille. J'ai essayé pour toi mais votre relation est un peu envahissante ici.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler dès le départ… J'appelle Tris dès demain matin pour lui dire qu'elle devrait aller chez son frère.

-Ne te sens pas obligé !

-Si. Tu es chez toi, tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal à l'aise.

-Merci.

-La prochaine fois, n'hésites pas à me parler de ce qui te dérange. »

Elle sourit doucement avant de reprendre ses comptes. J'ai compris la conversation est terminée. Mais au moins, notre situation s'est améliorée.  
Je peux enfin me coucher, l'esprit léger.

Une fois arrivé au travail et installé dans mon bureau, je ne perds pas de temps à appeler Tris. Je pense qu'elle est déjà réveillée vu l'heure qu'il est.

« Allô ?

-Hey, comment tu vas ?

-Mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mon genoux est devenu entièrement bleu et il me fait un peu mal en marchant mais ça va. Ma nuque aussi va mieux.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Mais moi, j'en ai une mauvaise… Je me suis rendu compte que tu étais très présente à la maison et ce n'est peut-être pas respectueux envers Shauna. J'adore quand tu es à la maison, crois-moi mais pour elle, ça serait peut-être mieux que tu vives chez Caleb plutôt.

-Oh, ne t'en fais, je comprends tout à fait.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pas du tout ! J'ai vécu avec mon frère pendant 19 ans, je devrais pouvoir le supporter quelques jours.

-Je viens quand même te voir cet après-midi.

-J'espère bien.

-15h, ça te va ?

-Parfait, je dirais à Caleb de venir me chercher à 17h pour qu'on ait du temps ensemble.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors !

-Oui, bisous. »

Je raccroche et en levant les yeux, je croise le regard de Marlene qui est plutôt moqueur. Elle secoue ses sourcils puis se remet au travail. Je suis plutôt soulagé qu'elle accepte ma relation avec Tris. Et après avoir vu sa réaction défensive quand elle croyait que je mentais à Tris, je sais qu'elle n'hésitera pas à me recadrer si je venais à faire une connerie. Et ce, bien que je sois son patron.

Je retourne à mon travail mais Uriah vient rapidement avec sa plaquette. Il referme la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour Tobias !

-Bonjour, la publicité est terminée ?

-Jusqu'au moindre détail. Elle l'était déjà hier mais je ne te trouvais pas.

-J'ai dû m'absenter pour des raisons personnelles. Allez, montre-moi ça. »

Il installe le disque dur pour visionner le film sur mon rétroprojecteur. Je prépare une feuille afin d'annoter mon avis. Nous l'observons plusieurs fois afin que je puisse découvrir et commenter chaque plan.  
Nous nous asseyons de part et d'autre de mon bureau pour discuter des points que j'ai relevé. Bons et mauvais. A chaque commentaire, il le prend en compte pour pouvoir travailler dessus avec son équipe.

« Je pense qu'on a fait le tour.

-On travaille dessus le plus vite possible.

-Je veux la revoir avant de l'envoyer aux Big Boss.

-Bien sûr. Je te tiens au courant sur l'avancée du projet. »

Il reprend ses affaires ainsi que les notes que nous avons prises ensemble. Je place mes notes dans la pochette prévue pour cela dans une étagère à côté de mon bureau. Je devrais travailler sur le prochain rendez-vous avec des clients mais la volonté n'y est pas. Je me force à travailler pendant quelques heures et enfin, à 15h, je peux partir du bureau. J'arrive miraculeusement à éviter mon père pendant que je m'éclipse.

Cependant, je ne suis pas aussi chanceux car je tombe sur le père de Shauna. Heureusement, qu'il m'adore.

« Tobias ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

-Oh… hum… je m'en vais…Je… Shauna n'a pas trop le moral ces derniers temps alors je lui prépare une soirée surprise.

-Ah, une belle soirée en amoureux en perspective !

-Hum… oui, c'est ça. »

Il sourit en me tapant l'épaule.

« Ma fille a bien de la chance de t'avoir ! »

Bien qu'il soit un homme d'affaire brillant, il est persuadé qu'entre Shauna et moi c'est l'amour fou.

« Je vais y aller, je ne veux pas me mettre en retard.

-Vas-y vite alors. »

Je ne perds pas de temps et me dirige rapidement vers ma voiture pour aller à l'hôpital !

**J'espère qu'il l vous aura plu et je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster la suite rapidement. Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente !**


	8. Chapter 8

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 :**

J'achète un bouquet de fleurs sur le chemin pour les offrir à ma petite amie. Cette fois, je me dirige directement dans sa chambre. Elle est assise sur son lit à regarder la télévision.

« Toc, toc. »

Elle se redresse en me voyant, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Tu es venu !

-Bien sûr. Bonjour ma puce. »

Je me penche pour l'embrasser puis lui tends les fleurs.

« Oh merci, tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Bien sûr que si. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux.

-Tant mieux. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer aussi chez Caleb.

-Oui et je compte bien faire de lui mon esclave. »

Je prends une de ses mains dans la mienne.

« Il vient te chercher à quelle heure ?

-17h normalement.

-Je ne vais pas rester trop longtemps alors, je ne veux pas qu'il t'embête avec ma présence ici.

-Merci. Caleb a l'esprit très étroit, il a du mal à accepter les choses qui sortent de la norme. Alors cette histoire le ferrait imploser.

-Je comprends. J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me le présenter.

-Moi aussi. »

J'embrasse sa main. Je vais tout faire pour qu'on puisse vivre notre relation au grand jour. Je fais la promesse que ça sera le cas un jour. Même si je devais avoir 80 ans. Mais je compte bien le faire bien plus tôt que cela.

« Le médecin a dit quelque chose pour ton genou ?

-Je dois garder une poche de glace dessus pour éviter que ça n'enfle. Il risque de me gêner dans les prochains temps pour me déplacer. Je vais devoir utiliser une cane pour me déplacer.

-Oh, comme une petite mamie.

-Tais-toi !

-Tu veux que je te ramène de la soupe aussi ?

-Arrête ! »

Je continue de rire alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait croisé les bras en signe de protestation.

« Je rigole. Tu sais que si tu veux que je vienne te chercher un de ces jours pour te changer les idées, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

-J'y penserai. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

-Même si je suis la cause du plus gros problème ? »

Elle soupire.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Certes, j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas mais on ne peut rien faire. Je pense qu'on en a suffisamment discuté ces derniers temps. Je veux juste profiter de ce qu'il y a entre nous maintenant.

-Tu as raison, je suis désolé. On ne pense plus à ça. »

J'embrasse le dos de sa main tout en la fixant du regard.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je ne te le dis pas suffisamment. Tu ne dois pas forcément te rendre compte ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu n'es pas une amourette pour moi, tu es bien plus. »

Elle me regarde en souriant pour m'encourager à continuer. Elle me connait par cœur. Elle sait que je n'ai pas fini.

« Je suis un peu maladroit pour tout ça. On se connait depuis quatre mois mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir connue toute ma vie. Le lieu n'est peut-être pas approprié pour ce discours… je devais quand même t'en parler. Cet accident m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne veux vraiment pas te perdre. »

Je sors un étui dans lequel se trouve un collier que j'ai acheté ce matin. C'est un collier de créateur ressemblant une goutte de pluie qui reflète la lumière. Elle me tuerait si elle connaissait son prix.

Elle me regarde, surprise, avant d'avoir les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux. Elle sait que ce n'est pas une bague à cause de la forme de l'étui mais un cadeau fait toujours plaisir.

Elle l'ouvre avec des mains tremblantes.

« Tobias, il est magnifique !

-Le plus beau pour toi. »

Je lui laisse quelques secondes pour l'observer avant de l'aider à l'accrocher à son cou. J'embrasse sa nuque une fois que je l'ai fermé.

« Merci. »

Elle m'embrasse amoureusement avant de retourner à son observation.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. Il t'a sûrement coûté une fortune !

-Rien n'est assez cher pour toi. Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu mérites et tout ce que tu veux. »

Et je le pense vraiment. Elle pourrait me demander la lune et je ferai le maximum pour lui apporter. Tout comme le mariage. Bien que nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis 4 mois, nous savons où nous allons. Et je compte bien faire d'elle une femme honnête un jour. Faire d'elle ma femme.

« Tu es adorable. Je t'aime aussi. »

Malheureusement, son téléphone se met à vibrer. Elle le regarde avant de soupirer.

« Caleb part de chez lui, il sera là dans vingt minutes.

-Ce n'est pas grave, au moins tu vas sortir d'ici.

-Oui… mais j'aurais voulu que tu restes un peu plus longtemps…

-Je t'appelle ce soir. Promis.

-D'accord. A ce soir alors.

-Je t'aime… beaucoup !

-Moi aussi ! »

Je l'embrasse quatre ou cinq fois avant d'arriver à me détacher d'elle. Je sors enfin de la chambre, à contre-cœur. Je place mes mains dans mes poches et me dirige dans le couloir. Je croise une des infirmières de Tris qui me sourit.

« Je pensais que vous partiriez avec elle.

-Non, son frère vient la chercher.

-Ah… Au moins elle va pouvoir se reposer à la maison. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance.

-Je sais. Merci de vous être si bien occupée d'elle.

-C'est mon travail, Monsieur Eaton.

-Vous… vous me connaissez ?

-Bien sûr. Vous êtes régulièrement dans le journal de Chicago !

-Oh…

-Ne vous en faites pas. Le secret professionnel.

-Merci. Et il ne faut pas toujours croire les tabloïds.

-Je m'en doute bien. »

Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant d'aller dans la chambre de Tris. Je suis plutôt surpris de sa réaction mais pas déçu. Non seulement notre relation restera secrète et en plus, je suis soulagé de voir que tous le monde ne lit pas bêtement les magazines.

Je rentre rapidement à la maison en m'attendant à voir la voiture de Shauna mais elle n'est pas arrivée. Hadès me saute dessus dès mon entrée pour que je lui donne ses croquettes. Je ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps et remplis sa gamelle. Il se jette dessus comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine alors qu'il en a eu ce matin.  
Je me dirige vers ma chambre pour me débarrasser de ce costume étouffant. J'opte pour une tenue plus légère et plus confortable alors que je m'allonge sur mon lit pour regarder la télévision. J'opte pour une rediffusion d'un concours de cuisine. Le temps passe alors que les candidats démontrent leur savoir-faire ou brûlent leur plat. Je ne bouge pas vraiment pendant les deux prochaines heures, juste une fois pour aller aux toilettes. Je suis presque endormi quand quelqu'un toque à ma porte.

« Hum ? »

Shauna passe sa tête dans l'ouverture.

« Hey, je te réveille ?

-Presque.

-Allez, viens. J'ai une surprise pour toi dans le salon.

\- Ca peut pas attendre ?

-Si mais elle va vraiment te plaire.

-Tu as adopté un autre chien ?

-Tentant, mais non. Allez viens. C'est pour me faire pardonner de ma réaction des derniers jours.

-N'importe quoi, tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner.

-Si. Bon maintenant bouge tes fesses.

-D'accord, j'arrive. »

Je m'assieds sur mon lit pour essayer de me réveiller tout doucement. J'éteins également la télévision avant de me diriger vers le salon. Shauna m'attends en bas des escaliers, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Surprise ! »

Une tête blonde apparaît derrière le canapé, deux yeux bleu-gris pétillants.

« Tris ? »

Je m'approche doucement.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Caleb est venu me chercher et Shauna est arrivé. Elle a convaincu Caleb de me laisser vivre avec elle. Elle lui a dit qu'elle pouvait rester à la maison quelques jours pour s'occuper de moi. J'ai un peu insisté aussi mais il a vite craqué. »

Pendant son explication, je m'approche encore d'elle, jusqu'à m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je l'embrasse amoureusement avant de regarder Shauna.

« Merci. Du fond du cœur, merci.

-Je t'en prie. Je vous laisse seuls maintenant. »

Elle sort dans le jardin accompagné d'Hadès. Je reporte mon attention sur ma petite amie. Son genou est placé sur un coussin avec une poche de glace et elle a des coussins pour caler son dos.

« Tu t'es déjà mis à l'aise.

-Elle a insisté. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable de la façon dont elle t'a parlé. Je lui ai dit que je comprenais tout à fait que ma présence dérangeait.

-Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi.

-Tu dois encore aller travailler.

-Je commence à me sentir mal. C'est peut-être une petite grippe que je couve.

-Tobias…

-Touche mon front, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises.

-Je vais devoir demander à Marlene de me scanner les documents pour que je travaille à la maison pour ne pas contaminer le bureau. »

Elle commence à rire.

« D'accord, mais tu travailleras à la maison. Je peux m'occuper toute seule en attendant.

-Adjugé vendu ! »

Je décide de m'allonger à côté d'elle, grâce à notre canapé extra-large il y a suffisamment de place pour nous deux sans que je lui fasse mal. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille tout en faisant attention de ne pas me cogner dans son plâtre.

Je soupire de bien-être alors que le film qu'elle regardait continue de passer à la télévision.

« Tu es enfin à ta place !

-Sur le canapé ?

-Dans mes bras. »

Elle embrasse ma joue mais ne dit rien. Nous ne parlons pas pendant un moment, trop occupés à profiter de notre proximité.

**J'ai essayé de faire beaucoup plus vite cette fois !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner de la longue absence. J'ai essayé de beaucoup écrire pour prendre un peu d'avance et ne plus vous laisser avec une attente si longue à l'avenir. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Shauna finit par réapparaître une bonne heure plus tard.

« Je vais commander des sushis. Vous en voulez ?

-C'est gentil, merci, répond Tris.

-Ca me va aussi. Prends comme d'habitude. »

Elle compose le numéro et commande notre dîner.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'aide Tris à monter les escaliers pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Il est hors de question qu'elle dorme sur le canapé et avec son genou, elle ne peut pas monter les escaliers seule.

Je la place dans mon lit avant de l'aider à mettre son pyjama.

« Je te ferai couler un bain demain matin.

-Je vais finir par emménager ici si tu prends soin de moi comme ça.

-Ca serait génial, non ? »

Je place la couverture sur ses jambes pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop chaud. Puis je fais le tour du lit. Je me débarrasse de mon pantalon et de mon t-shirt. Nous sommes en été et j'aime bien dormir en boxer. Je ne pense pas que ça dérangera Tris.

Je me glisse dans le lit avec elle mais ne la touche pas.

« Bonne nuit ma puce.

-Bonne nuit. Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou ?

-Bien sûr que si. »

Je me penche pour l'embrasser avant de reprendre ma position. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Tris va vivre ici les prochains jours. Et ça, grâce à Shauna.

Tris ne prend pas longtemps à s'endormir. Elle doit être épuisée la pauvre. Je sombre également dans un sommeil profond en quelques minutes.

Cependant, je suis réveillé assez tôt et glisse hors du lit discrètement. Je me dirige dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je réchauffe une brioche qui était au congélateur puis fait des pancakes. Je prépare également un jus de fruits frais.

Ma meilleure amie entre dans la cuisine, encore très fatiguée. Elle se fige en voyant tout ce que j'ai fait.

« C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Le petit-déjeuner.

-Pour moi ?

-Oui, en remerciement.

-Je t'en prie. Je vois que vous êtes heureux tous les deux, c'est l'essentiel.

-En parlant de ça, je vais travailler ici aujourd'hui. Pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

-Je m'en doutais bien.

-Si on te demande, tu pourras dire que je suis malade ?

-Pas de soucis. »

Elle déguste son petit-déjeuner avant de partir pour s'habiller. Elle part de la maison vers 8h alors que j'appelle Marlene. Je lui dis que je ne pourrais pas venir mais qu'elle doit m'envoyer tous les documents scannés qu'elle reçoit. Comme elle le ferait si j'étais dans mon bureau.

Je retourne dans ma chambre pour voir comment va Tris mais elle dort encore. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour tailler ma barbe. Le bruit du rasoir électrique a dû la réveiller car j'entends le bruit du lit qui grince puis le son de sa cane au sol. Elle s'approche doucement. Elle ouvre la porte puis me sourit.

« Bonjour ma puce.

-Bonjour.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Presque deux heures.

-Oh… »

Elle s'assied sur les toilettes, le couvercle baissé.

« Tu veux prendre ton bain maintenant ?

-Je sens si mauvais ?

-Je me disais que tu voulais te détendre un peu. Et quoi de mieux que la baignoire avec des jets massant ?

-Hum… c'est une très bonne idée. Surtout si tu viens avec moi !

-Tris…

-Tu ne vas pas me blesser. Il y a tellement de place.

-D'accord.

-Il n'en aura pas fallu beaucoup.

-Je ne peux rien te refuser. »

Je fais couler l'eau pendant que j'aide Tris à retirer son pyjama. Je l'aide également à entrer de telle sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas mouiller son plâtre. Je me déshabille à mon tour et m'installe en face d'elle. Je prends un de ses pieds et en masse la plante. Elle soupire en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

« Ca fait du bien ?

-Tu sais bien que oui. »

J'ai la chance d'avoir un peu étudié les points d'acuponcture du pied et des oreilles il y a quelques années. Je sais où appuyer quand elle a mal à l'épaule comme aujourd'hui. Elle ne m'a rien mais je l'ai remarqué à sa façon de se tenir.

Elle grogne bruyamment quand j'appuie au bon endroit.

« Comment tu as su ?

-Je te connais par cœur. »

Elle ferme les yeux et j'en profite pour observer son torse. Sa poitrine est cachée par l'eau mais le collier que je lui ai offert est fièrement exhibé. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir embrasser et lécher ce cou qui m'est offert. Mais tant qu'elle ne sera pas rétablie, je garderai mes distances.

Je la sens se détendre ce qui était le but de la manœuvre. Je change alors de pied tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop tirer sur sa jambe pour préserver son genou.

Nous restons une vingtaine de minutes dans le bain silencieux avant que je sois obligé de sortir. Tris décide de rester seule. La baignoire garde l'eau à la température demandée, elle n'aura pas froid au moins. Alors que je m'essuie, elle prend son téléphone pour écouter de la musique. Je mets un pantalon de jogging puis l'embrasse.

« Je serai dans mon bureau. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ou si tu veux sortir, envoie-moi un message et je viens tout de suite.

-D'accord. Merci. »

Je décide de commencer par lire les mails de Marlene avant de jeter un œil à mon téléphone. Quatre appels manqués de mon père. Oh non. Je ne tente pas de l'appeler, il va le faire rapidement. J'avais raison car quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonne.

« Quoi ?

-Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?

-Je suis malade. J'ai de la fièvre. Je préférais travailler à la maison plutôt que de contaminer tout le monde au travail.

-Tu es une déception, Tobias ! Demain, je veux te voir au bureau avant tout le monde.

-Je viendrai si je ne suis pas malade. »

Je raccroche avant de commencer à m'énerver et laisse le téléphone sonner à chaque fois. Je vérifie seulement qu'il ne s'agit pas de Tris. Il appelle quatorze fois avant que je ne voie le nom de Tris.

« Oui, ma puce ?

-Est-ce que tu peux venir m'aider ?

-J'arrive. »

Je laisse mes affaires pour aller trouver ma petite amie. Elle attend sagement dans la baignoire que je vienne la chercher. Je la soulève facilement hors de l'eau puis l'aide à se sécher.

« J'adore ta baignoire.

-Je sais. Quand je vais faire du sport avec Zeke, il insiste pour prendre un bain ici. »

Je l'aide à s'habiller puis à descendre les escaliers. Je l'installe sur le canapé avant de lui ramener quelques pancakes avec des fruits frais.

« Je dois retourner travailler mais je suis juste à côté si tu as besoin de moi. Et Hadès te tiendra compagnie.

-Merci. »

Elle embrasse ma main avant que je ne parte. Je remarque que mon père a arrêté d'essayer de m'appeler après la vingtième fois. Tant mieux.

Je reprends mon travail pendant une heure quand j'entends des gros coups à la porte. Je ne perds pas une seconde pour aller répondre à ces coups urgents. Malheureusement, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir avant que je ne puisse sortir du bureau. Puis une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? », hurle-t-il.

J'accélère le pas pour ne pas la laisser seule avec lui.

« Je…Je… Hum…

-Papa !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Tris est une amie de Shauna qui avait besoin d'un endroit où rester après un accident. Elle ne peut pas rester seule pour le moment. Shauna devait travailler au bureau aujourd'hui alors je me suis proposé de rester.

-Et tu m'as menti ! A moi !

-Je savais que tu n'accepterais pas.

-Tu reviens au bureau cet après-midi.

-Non ! Tris a besoin de quelqu'un ! »

Mon père se retourne vers elle puis me regarde à nouveau.

« Qu'on soit bien clairs, cette maison n'est pas faite pour que tu amènes tes histoires sans lendemain. Tu as une fiancée et une réputation à tenir !

-Je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça ! Tu me l'as imposé ! Alors oui, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était pas dans tes plans mais c'est arrivé !

-Votre relation est terminée !

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Le mariage aura lieu dans deux semaines !

-Quoi ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas !

-Tu apprendras une chose sur les hommes riches. Nous faisons ce que nous voulons et le monde s'adapte. Tu le comprendras bien vite. Et je ne veux plus la voir. »

Il sort de la maison en claquant la porte. Je reste figé sur place avant d'entendre Tris pleurer. Cela me sort de ma transe. Je m'approche immédiatement d'elle en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Hey, ça va aller. On va trouver une solution.

-Il a raison. C'est une histoire sans lendemain. Et à cause de moi, le mariage est avancé. »

J'observe son visage éraflé couvert de larmes.

« Une chose est sûre, toi et moi ce n'est pas fini. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir.

-Mais…

-Non ! Il est hors-de-question que ce soit la fin. D'accord ? Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas !

-Il a dit …

-Comme il l'a dit, il est un homme riche. Ils font parfois des menaces en l'air surtout quand ils font face à un autre homme riche. Il ne pourra rien te faire. J'y veillerai.

-Je devrais peut-être rentrer à la maison quand même.

-Non, il va tout faire pour connaître tout sur tout sur toi. Tu n'es plus en sécurité chez toi.

-Et mon chat ? Christina a promis de passer pour le nourrir mais elle ne sait pas pour combien de temps.

-On peut l'amener ici. Hadès est très joueur.

-Je ne pense pas que rester ici serait une très bonne idée.

-C'est l'endroit où tu seras le plus en sécurité. Au moins pour quelques semaines.

-D'accord.

-J'ai une chambre d'amis si tu veux ou tu peux rester avec moi. C'est toi qui choisis.

-Je veux pouvoir profiter de toi au maximum.

-Parfait. Et pour ton cabinet ?

-Christina devrait gérer le temps d'engager un autre vétérinaire. Je vais pouvoir retourner au travail bientôt mais il est certain que je ne vais pas pouvoir opérer pendant un petit moment.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour les paroles qu'il a dites.

-Il va vraiment avancer le mariage.

-Peut-être… mais il ne va rien te faire tant que je suis là. Il sait que je n'hésiterai pas à répliquer. Je vais me battre pour nous. Je te le promets. »

J'espère qu'elle va me croire parce que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air pour moi.

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Le prochain chapitre : le mariage !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : **

J'ai toujours pensé que ce jour serait un jour de fête. Zeke est près de moi et vérifie que je suis parfait pour la cérémonie. Quel cauchemar !

Il me frappe le dos quand il estime que je suis prêt.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu devrais être heureux le jour de ton mariage. Shauna est une femme merveilleuse.

-Je sais…

-Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Quoi ? C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

-C'est un mariage arrangé. Nous ne le voulions pas. Et maintenant, la femme que j'aime sera dans la salle pendant que j'en épouse une autre.

-Elle est au courant ? Shauna, je veux dire.

-Bien sûr. »

Il reste silencieux pour digérer ce que je viens de lui dire.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire…

-Ne t'en fais pas… moi non plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Et l'autre femme ? Elle le prend comment ?

-A ton avis ?

-Je veux dire, si elle vient aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle tient vraiment à toi.

-Je sais. Je lui ai dit de ne pas venir, je ne voulais pas lui imposer ça. Elle a insisté. »

La porte s'ouvre et ma grand-mère, la mère de mon père, entre. Ce dernier peut être un gros con, ma grand-mère est tout l'inverse. C'est à se demander si mon père a été adopté car il est impossible qu'une femme si forte et incroyable ait pu donner naissance à cet homme.

« Oh mon chéri, tu es très beau !

-Merci Mamie. »

Zeke s'excuse pour nous laisser tous les deux.

« Je suis désolée pour ce mariage. J'ai essayé de parler à ton père pour annuler cette mascarade mais il est tellement têtu.

-Merci…

-Dis-toi que Shauna est une belle femme qui fera une très bonne épouse. »

Je décide également de parler à ma grand-mère à propos de Tris. Elle écoute attentivement et à la fin de mon récit, elle a les yeux qui brillent.

« Oh mon grand. Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant.

-Ca aurait changé quelque chose ?

-Probablement que non… A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Je vais devoir lui parler.

-Tu ne peux pas la rater, elle a encore son bras dans le plâtre. Et une telle beauté n'est pas commune.

-Et que va-t-il se passer après la cérémonie ?

-Ca ne va rien changer entre Shauna et moi… Et… pour Tris et moi, je ne sais pas… Il nous faut du temps pour trouver un moyen d'annuler ce mariage.

-Je comprends… Viens, il est temps d'aller dans le jardin. »

Elle m'accompagne auprès des invités. Je vois Tris accompagnée de Marlène et Uriah. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Son visage a entièrement guéri et son genou aussi mais son bras lui fait encore mal.

Elle me sourit depuis sa place au second rang. Je décide de m'avancer vers eux mais mon père m'intercepte.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait là !

-Shauna l'a invitée.

-Vraiment ?

-Demande-lui, elle te le confirmera. »

Il est interrompu par ma mère.

« Mon grand, c'est l'heure. Mets-toi à ta place. »

Elle me pousse vers l'autel. Les invités prennent place. La musique démarre immédiatement mais je ne paie pas attention à l'arrivée des demoiselles d'honneurs. Je m'en fiche complètement. Shauna arrive à son tour. Elle est magnifique, je ne peux pas dire le contraire mais je ne devrais pas être là. Ou alors, Shauna ne devrait pas être là. Je m'imagine Tris à sa place et immédiatement, un sourire illumine mon visage. D'ailleurs, je la cherche du regard. Mon sourire s'agrandit en la voyant. C'est elle le soleil de ma vie.  
Cependant, je reviens à la réalité quand le maître de cérémonie commence à parler. Il nous parle de l'importance du mariage et du pouvoir de l'amour. Je l'avoue, c'est long et ennuyeux.

Nous arrivons au moment des « je le veux ». Je vois dans le regard de Shauna qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être là non plus. Je meurs d'envie qu'à ce moment une personne arrive en criant pour dire qu'elle s'oppose à ce mariage. Mais malheureusement, ça n'arrive pas.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. »

J'embrasse Shauna sur la joue, incapable de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Nous sommes applaudis par nos 300 invités alors que nous remontons l'allée. Je croise le regard de Tris qui essuie rapidement une larme de sa joue. Ce geste me brise le cœur. Je viens probablement de briser le sien.

Le repas commence, je discute avec Shauna, Zeke et avec ma grand-mère la plupart du temps. Shauna et moi devons ouvrir le bal mais c'est la seule dance que nous faisons ensemble. Je danse avec ma grand-mère plusieurs fois, ma mère qui insiste, ma belle-mère, Lynn, Marlene et enfin, Tris. Nous gardons nos distances mais l'avoir dans mes bras me fait enfin profiter de ce jour. Je ferme les yeux en imaginant que c'est elle qui porte une belle robe blanche et qui me tiendrait la main toute la soirée.

« Un jour, ce sera notre jour. », murmuré-je à son oreille.

Elle sourit faiblement en hochant doucement la tête.

« Tu es magnifique !

-Et tu es très élégant. Shaune est très belle aussi.

-Elle se fait maquiller depuis ce matin, il y avait du boulot.

-Je t'ai entendu. »

Je tourne la tête pour la voir danser avec Zeke.

« Oses dire que je mens, tu étais occupée toute la matinée !

-J'ai eu droit à des massages !

-Et pas moi ? C'est du sexisme !

-Je t'en ferais ce soir si tu veux. », chuchote Tris.

Je lui souris mais nous sommes vite interrompus par ma mère. Elle observe Tris d'un œil interrogateur.

« Vous permettez ?

-Bien entendu ! »

Tris se détache de moi pour laisser la place à ma mère.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Une amie de Shauna. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air très proche d'elle.

-Elle est très gentille. C'est tout ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être gentil en retour ?

-Bien sûr que si. Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as forcé à me marier ?

-Nous l'avons fait pour ton bien. Un jour, tu nous remercieras.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Mais j'ai d'autres adjectifs pour qualifier mes sentiments pour toi et Marcus.

-C'est ton père !

-Mon géniteur. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce mariage était si important à vos yeux.

-De nombreux concurrents tentent de détruire les liens entre Eaton et James, votre union est le lien qu'ils ne pourront pas corrompre. Désormais, l'entreprise est plus forte que jamais ! »

Je me sépare de ma mère pour me diriger vers le bar. J'en ai assez entendu. Toujours des histoires de profits.

Je commande un verre de whisky mais c'était sans compter mon deuxième parent qui rôde comme un vautour.

« Ne bois pas trop, tu dois être en forme ce soir.

-Ah bon ? »

Il attrape mon bras qui tient la boisson.

« Vous devez nous offrir un héritier rapidement.

-Tu t'entends parler ? Offrir un héritier ? Il n'y aura rien du tout. Tu as peut-être pu me forcer dans ce mariage mais tu ne pourras pas me forcer pour le reste.

-Tu comptes rester avec l'autre ? Et nous ramener un petit bâtard à la maison ? »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Le verre s'écrase au sol et je tiens mon père par le col contre un mur.

« Parle d'elle encore une fois et je te promets que je te tuerais. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

-Elle n'est pas comme nous ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre une maîtresse, tu….

-Comme toi tu veux dire ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas à combien de reprises tu as trompé maman ? Ni combien de fois elle t'a trompé ? Tu as raison, vous êtes un si bel exemple tous les deux. Vous avez tous les deux salis ce nom et vous espérez que je puisse le redorer. Alors on va être clairs, je ne veux ni de ton avis, ni de tes conseils et encore moins de tes commentaires. Tu as voulu que j'intègre cette entreprise pour la sauver, rappelle-toi que je peux la couler. »

Je le relâche et il reprend immédiatement ce col.

« Tu n'oserais pas. Tu serais à la rue !

-Tout comme toi !

-Je pourrais te virer sur le champ.

\- Je détient un quart des parts depuis mon mariage. Je suis aussi influent que toi désormais. Et c'est grâce à qui ? »

Il s'en va sans demander son reste. Je suis rapidement rejoint par Mike.

« Tobias ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il m'a manqué de respect. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça.

-Ne fais pas attention au vieux grincheux. Tu viens d'épouser ma fille ! C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, profites-en ! Enfin, jusqu'à la naissance de tes enfants. »

J'affiche un faux sourire puis m'excuse. Je prends une bouteille de bourbon au passage avec un verre et disparaît dans la maison.

Je dénoue ma cravate avant de m'asseoir sur le rebord épais de la baignoire. Je me sers un premier verre que je ne bois pas tout de suite. Je l'observe, le liquide tourne, l'odeur chatouille mes narines.

Je ne veux qu'une chose, que cette journée se termine.

J'ai eu le temps de boire trois verres avant d'être rejoint par Tris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Tout le monde te cherche.

-J'attends que cette journée horrible finisse.

-Et moi donc. »

Elle s'assied en face de moi et me prend le verre des mains pour en boire une gorgée. Je bois alors au goulot de la bouteille.

« Donc c'est quoi la prochaine étape, un bébé ?

-Ils peuvent rêver ! Ils ne peuvent pas me forcer. J'ai été leur marionnette trop longtemps. »

Elle se redresse, pose le verre puis s'approche de moi. Elle s'installe à califourchon sur mes genoux et prend possession de mes lèvres avec une fougue nouvelle. Je ne perds pas une seconde pour la garder près de moi. Elle caresse ma langue avec la sienne. Ce geste suffit à me faire perdre la tête. J'attrape ses hanches pour garder les siennes proches de moi. J'ai besoin de sentir tout son corps, de la sentir trembler sous mes caresses.  
Je commence à tirer la fermeture de sa robe quand elle me stoppe.

« Non, pas maintenant. N'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre. Ton mariage va déjà faire les gros titres, pas besoin d'y apporter un scandale.

-Ce soir, tu es à moi.

-Bien sûr. »

Elle m'embrasse encore plus doucement puis reste blottie dans mes bras.

« Comment on va faire tous les deux maintenant ?

-Je veux qu'on reste ensemble. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi mais… pour ton père ?

-Je m'occupe de lui. Il parle beaucoup mais il ne peut rien faire. Cependant, nous devons quand même rester discrets.

-Je vois…

-Je n'ai pas honte de toi, je te le promets ! Mais les entreprises avec lesquelles nous travaillent sont souvent des entreprises familiales. Une infidélité de notre part pourrait détruire nos contrats.

-Je comprends. Nous ferons attention. »

Nous restons assis pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre un bruit de tissu qui frotte la moquette. Shauna apparaît dans l'ouverture de la porte. Son regard s'adoucit en nous voyant.

« Désolée de vous déranger mais ils vont apporter le gâteau. »

J'aide Tris à se relever puis me redresse à mon tour. Je lâche sa main pour prendre celle de Shauna. Cette dernière me pousse hors de la salle de bain.

« Descends, j'aimerais dire deux mots à Tris. On arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Je les laisse discuter, curieux du sujet de conversation. Je demanderai Tris tout à l'heure.

**J'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Je rejoins les invités qui nous attendent. Ma grand-mère me rejoint et place son bras autour du sien.

« Où sont-elles ?

-Elles arrivent, elles voulaient discuter deux minutes.

-Toi, tu es plus heureux. Serait-ce grâce à une petite blondinette ?

-Peut-être bien.

-Elle est très jolie et très gentille. Tu as fait un très bon choix.

-J'ai énormément de chance de l'avoir. »

Tris et Shauna arrivent les bras liés, en souriant toutes les deux. Ma femme me rejoint rapidement pour couper le gâteau. Nous faisons cette stupide photo où nous le coupons ensemble mais il est hors-de-question de se nourrir l'un l'autre.

Le gâteau est servi à tous les invités puis la fête reprend. Cependant, nous ne faisons pas durer la soirée. Les invités disparaissent relativement tôt pour un mariage. Tris fait semblant de partir mais part se cacher dans la chambre. Nous disons au revoir à tout le monde, et une fois seuls, nous soupirons.

« Quelle longue journée !

-C'est sûr.

-Tu pourras juste demander à Tris de venir m'aider à retirer cette fichue robe ?

-Bien sûr. »

Shauna reste encore un peu à l'extérieur mais pas moi. Je retourne enfin dans ma chambre, heureux que tout ça soit terminé. Je retire mon alliance avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Tris est en train de se brosser les cheveux devant le miroir. Elle me sourit dans la glace.

Je pose la bague sur la commode puis commence à retirer mon costume en silence.

« C'était une belle cérémonie…

-SI on veut…

-Je sais que tu ne l'as pas voulu mais c'est arrivé. Et puis, cette robe lui allait vraiment bien. »

Je soupire en me redressant. Je m'approche d'elle en glissant mes mains autour de sa taille.

« Tu sais à quoi je n'arrêtais pas de penser ? A toi. A toi dans une magnifique robe blanche marchant vers moi, prête à t'unir avec moi. Je pensais à notre avenir ensemble. A notre nuit de noces. Aux vacances que nous allons vivre. A toi… Ton ventre qui grossira le jour où nous aurons notre enfant. Aux cris de nos enfants qui joueront dans le jardin avec Hadès. A toi et moi, vieux, toujours aussi amoureux.

-Tu as eu le temps de penser à tout ça ? Dit-elle la voix pleine d'émotion.

-Et à bien plus. »

Elle glisse ses mains sous ma chemise mais je la stoppe.

« Attends… Shauna a besoin d'aide avec sa robe. Est-ce que tu peux l'aider ?

-Je reviens vite. Tu as plus intérêt à être tout nu quand j'arrive.

-Ah bon ? Rien que ça ? »

Elle me sourit puis s'en va. Je ne perds pas une seconde à retirer mes vêtements, ses désirs sont des ordres. Je n'ai pas encore enlevé mon pantalon qu'elle revient déjà.

« Tu es rapide !

-Elle a réussi à l'enlever seule. Je vois que toi tu n'es pas si rapide que ça ! »

Je me redresse en retirant pantalon et boxer en même temps puis me jette sur elle. Je la prends dans mes bras en couvrant son visage de baisers tout en la portant vers le lit. Je la dépose délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. C'est la première fois que nous allons faire l'amour depuis son accident. Et je compte bien prendre mon temps. Ensemble, nous retirons les derniers vêtements sur son corps.

Je commence par vénérer ce cou qui m'a fait de l'œil toute la journée. Je passe outre le collier que je lui ai offert pour descendre vers sa poitrine.

Elle garde son bras plâtré loin de nous pour éviter de me frapper avec. Elle l'a déjà fait en pleine nuit et j'ai eu du mal à expliquer d'où venait mon bleu sur la joue le lendemain.

De son autre main, elle caresse mon dos puis mes cheveux. Je suis fou de cette femme.

Je me redresse pour revenir à hauteur de son visage.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Je caresse ses cheveux tout en imprimant son visage dans mon esprit. Elle commence à sourire puis place sa main sur son visage, toute gênée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça arrive à beaucoup d'hommes de tromper leur femme pendant leur nuit de noce. Tout en sachant que la femme s'en fiche complètement.

-Et pourtant je compte bien le faire. Mais je te promets que le jour de notre mariage, je ne ferais crier que toi pendant des heures. »

Elle rougit légèrement à mes mots. Je reprends mes baisers sur tout son corps et je ne m'arrête pas avant le petit matin.

Le lendemain, je suis le premier à me réveiller. Tris est allongée sur le ventre, son dos dénudé serait suffisant pour me reblottir contre elle si mon ventre ne s'était pas mis à gargouiller comme ça. J'enfile mon pantalon de pyjama et descends dans la cuisine. Je surprends Shauna dans la cuisine qui est en train de manger des tartines au miel.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Longue nuit ? »

Je souris et me sers une tasse de café. Je ne rate pas le regard qu'elle lance vers les escaliers.

« Je pensais que vous dormiriez plus longtemps.

-J'avais faim. Je ne pense pas que Tris se réveille de sitôt.

-Tu l'as épuisée ?

-Plus ou moins. »

Je me sers une part de brioche quand j'entends des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

« Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'elle descendrait déjà. »

Je me retourne mais je ne suis pas face à Tris. Mais face à Zeke, torse nu. Je regarde Shauna avec des yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle se cache le visage dans les mains.

« Zeke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hum… comment dire… quand tu m'as parlé de Tris hier soir, j'ai compris que Shauna était plus ou moins libre… Je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments et bon… je suis resté ici hier soir.

-Attends… attends… tu avais des sentiments pour elle et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

-C'était ta fiancée ! Je n'allais pas m'imposer !

-Donc tu as couché avec ma femme hier soir ?

-Et toi tu l'as bien trompée ! »

Je lui souris et il me le rend. Je suis vraiment heureux de voir que Shauna a également trouvé quelqu'un qui comprend.

Certes, la situation est légèrement tordue mais pour elle et moi, nous ne sommes pas mariés dans nos têtes. Nous sommes juste des colocataires permanents.

Zeke passe derrière Shauna en lui embrassant sa joue puis s'assied à côté d'elle.

« Je peux savoir comment ça s'est passé entre vous ?

-Dès que tu m'as dit que le mariage était arrangé, je n'ai pas perdu une seconde. Je suis allé la voir en prétextant que tu voulais savoir si elle était prête. Et je lui ai dis ce que je ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Ca faisait des mois que j'étais raide dingue d'elle. J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle ne me fasse pas expulser par la sécurité. Elle m'a embrassée et après le mariage, elle m'a forcé à rester.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment forcé. Mais… bon…

-Longue nuit pour vous aussi ! »

Je prépare un plateau avec du café, des brioches et une pêche pour l'emmener à Tris.

« Je vous laisse tous les deux. »

Je retourne dans ma chambre. Le côté positif de ce mariage c'est que nos parents nous ont offert une semaine de repos. Selon eux, cela nous encouragera à leur donner un petit-fils ou une petite-fille. Ils rêvent. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas profiter de cette semaine pour être avec Tris. Je lui ai même organisé cinq jours en Egypte. Non seulement, c'est un pays où je ne suis pas connu et en plus, elle a toujours rêvé de visiter les pyramides de Gizeh. Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé, je compte le faire tout à l'heure. Nous partons demain après tout. J'ai déjà prévenu Shauna et avec sa nouvelle relation, ils vont être heureux d'avoir la maison pour eux seuls.  
J'espère juste que nos parents ne vont pas se rendre compte que nous faisons nos vacances à part. Et même s'ils le découvrent, je m'en fiche complètement maintenant.

J'entre doucement dans la chambre pour ne pas la réveiller brusquement. Je pose le plateau sur la commode en poussant mon alliance pour faire de la place.  
Je m'avance calmement vers le lit et m'assieds délicatement. Je caresse son dos du bout des doigts puis ses cheveux. J'embrasse l'espace entre ses omoplates.

« Ma puce, réveille-toi.

-Hum…

-J'ai une surprise pour toi !

-Encore ? Je ne sais pas si je prête pour un nouveau round.

-Bien que ça soit tentant, ce n'est pas ça. Je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent soudainement et elle se redresse sur ses coudes. Ou plutôt, son coude.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant. »

Elle s'assied rapidement en retirant les mèches de cheveux de son visage. Je perds mon regard sur sa poitrine nue. Elle remonte la couverture pour me faire revenir sur terre.

« Oui… le petit-déjeuner. »

Je lui apporte le plateau et le pose sur ses genoux. Elle prend immédiatement la brioche pour en mordre un bout.

« Mmm… merci. Tu es formidable !

-Et ce n'est pas fini ! »

Je sors les deux billets d'avion pour Le Caire et les place sur le plateau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Nos vacances. »

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre mais je les lis toutes et elles me touchent énormément ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 12 :**

« Nos vacances ? Quelles vacances ?

-Celles que j'ai organisé pour nous deux et qui commencent demain.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Nous nous envolons pour Le Caire demain à 8h.

-C'est pas vrai… c'est pas vrai ! »

Elle me prend dans ses bras en faisant attention au plateau. Elle observe les billets quelques minutes.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Et on part 5 jours !

-Il va falloir faire les valises aujourd'hui !

-Je m'y mets tout de suite ! Mais… et Shauna ? Elle reste seule ici ?

-Non, elle va avoir de la compagnie.

-Hadès ? Je l'adore ce chien mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit la compagnie idéale pour cinq jours. Et le chat encore moins.

-Tu seras surprise de savoir qu'elle n'a pas passé la nuit seule et qu'elle ne passera pas la semaine seule.

-Shauna s'est trouvé quelqu'un ? Qui ?

-Eh bien, il faut croire que Zeke a bien pris le fait que le mariage soit bidon.

-Zeke et Shauna ? Wouah, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça !

-Moi non plus. Je les connais depuis si longtemps, je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'ils avaient des sentiments réciproques. »

Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes en observant les billets.

« Tes parents vont s'en rendre compte.

-Je sais. Je m'en fiche.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Je suis sérieux. Je les ai laissé dicter ma vie trop longtemps. J'ai toujours tout fait pour les satisfaire et ils n'étaient jamais contents. Maintenant, ça suffit. Je compte bien commencer à vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

-Tobias, je t'aime mais il est hors de question que tu risques de perdre ton travail et ta famille pour cette relation. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais.

-J'y ai réfléchi. Et je veux partir en voyage avec toi.

-Donc on part demain ?

-Oui. »

Elle m'embrasse encore puis retourne à son petit déjeuner. Je repose les billets d'avion sur la commode, à côté de l'alliance. Je l'observe quelques secondes. Ce simple anneau choisit par ma mère me donne presque la nausée. Il est la preuve de mon échec par rapport à ma relation avec Tris. Je la range à l'intérieur du tiroir pour ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux en permanence. Je ne sais même pas si je vais la porter. Mon père n'a jamais gardé la sienne. Encore une chose qu'il ne pourra pas me reprocher.

Tris enlève le plateau et le pose sur la table basse avant de s'allonger à nouveau. Elle tend sa main vers moi pour que je la rejoigne. Je ne me fais pas prier et me blottis contre elle.

« Je veux encore un peu profiter de ce moment. »

Elle trace mon avant-bras avec ses doigts.

« De quoi avez-vous parlés avec Shauna dans la salle de bain hier ?

-Elle tenait à s'excuser auprès de moi. Elle voulait s'assurer que je ne la détestais pas. Elle tient énormément à toi tu sais et elle voulait être certaine qu'elle n'avait rien brisé entre nous. Je lui ai assuré que tout allait bien pour nous et que même si quelque chose venait à arriver, elle ne serait pas responsable.

-Elle t'adore. »

Elle me sourit.

« Moi aussi je l'adore. Elle est aussi devenue mon amie avec le temps.

-Je sais et j'en suis heureux. »

Elle se met à caresser ma barbe que j'ai laissé pousser à sa demande. Elle le fait souvent sans s'en rendre compte mais j'aime bien, ça me détend.

« Tu aimes la barbe, toi !

-J'adore. Ca te donne ce côté bad-boy totalement irrésistible et encore plus quand tu portes ton super costard. »

Je la fais basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur moi. Ses genoux glissent autour de mes hanches. Son corps touche le mien partout, de la poitrine aux hanches. Je sens chacune de ses respirations ainsi que son cœur qui palpite dans sa poitrine. Je glisse mes doigts sur son dos nu et le caresse doucement.

Elle embrasse mon nez puis m'observe.

« Tu ne voulais pas faire ta valise ?

-Je devrais… pour être tranquille aujourd'hui. Mais je suis bien ici.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Nous finissons par faire nos valises puis nous allons manger un petit quelque chose. Etonnement, Tris propose de passer une après-midi à jouer aux jeux de société avec Zeke et Shauna. Et c'est ce que nous faisons. Nous passons également un très bon moment mêlé à beaucoup de rires.

Tris décide de se coucher tôt car le réveil va être difficile. Nous décollons à 9h. Nous arriverons à 6h du matin le lendemain, heure locale mais nous devons supporter 14 heures de vol. Heureusement que j'ai pu prendre des billets première classe.

Je me lève avant que le réveil ne sonne le lendemain. Je coupe la sonnerie pour pouvoir la réveiller doucement.

« Tris, réveille-toi. On doit y aller.

-J'arrive… »

Elle s'étire doucement mais décide quand même de se lever. Elle sait ce qui l'attend.

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'aéroport. Tris est tellement excitée qu'elle n'a pas sourcillé quand je lui ai parlé de la durée de vol. Nous avons déjà laissé nos valises et nous attendons juste de pouvoir embarquer. Tris a le genou qui sautille, je meurs d'envie de le stopper avec ma main mais nous essayons de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Nous pouvons être reconnus.

Elle est l'une des premières à embarquer même sans m'attendre. Quand j'arrive à nos places, elle est assise, ceinture bouclée, à regarder l'extérieur. Je pose mon sac avant de m'asseoir.

« Eh bien, tu as hâte !

-Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui… Je t'avoue que je pensais vraiment qu'il y aura des places plus petites. C'est génial !»

Je boucle ma ceinture en riant.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu que nos billets sont en première classe ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Non ! On est en première classe ? J'y crois pas !

-Ca te plaît au moins ?

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est fantastique ! »

L'annonce habituelle résonne dans les haut-parleurs. J'écoute à moitié, la connaissant par cœur, mais Tris observe chaque seconde du petit film sur l'écran.

L'avion décolle enfin. En général, je ferme les yeux pour attendre que ce mauvais moment soit passé. Avec sa main dans la mienne et son sourire sur son visage, je ne peux que profiter. C'est bien la première fois que le décollage ne me dérange pas.

Quand le petit voyant qui annonce que l'on peut détacher nos ceintures, elle ne perd pas une seconde. Elle regarde l'extérieur sans en perdre une miette.

« C'est magnifique ! Tu as vu ?

-Je connais.

-Mais regarde Chicago ! »

Je lui caresse la main alors qu'elle s'extasie encore. Cependant, une hôtesse de l'air nous approche.

« Monsieur et Madame Eaton, souhaiteriez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

Je ne la corrige pas. Avec de la chance, elle ne sait pas comment est Shauna et pense que c'est elle. J'attire Tris vers moi.

« Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi pas ? On a quels choix ?

-Tout ce que tu veux ! Des sodas, des boissons chaudes, des liqueurs, des eaux-de-vie, du champagne….

-Du champagne ? »

Ses yeux s'illuminent alors je me tourne vers l'hôtesse.

« Deux tasses de cafés, s'il vous plaît. Les coupes de champagne seront pour plus tard. »

Elle s'éloigne, Tris en profite pour m'embrasser.

« Tu es formidable.

-J'essaie pour toi. »

Elle nous dépose nos tasses. Tris la savoure. Je prends des petits pains sur le chariot qui passe près de moi et lui en tend un. Elle me regarde, totalement étonnée.

« Sérieusement ?

-Bienvenue en première classe, ma puce. »

Après un petit déjeuner copieux de brioches, petits pains et croissants, Tris décide de finir sa nuit. Elle est confortablement installée sur son siège incliné, elle a retiré ses chaussures et a placé une couverture sur son corps tremblant de froid. Toujours aussi frileuse.

Je vérifie quelques mails de Marlène pour ne pas la laisser seule. Avec mon absence, elle ne travaille qu'à mi-temps cette semaine. Elle n'a pas a organisé mes rendez-vous ce qui allège sa charge de travail. Elle m'assure que tout va bien et que je dois profiter de mes congés.

J'éteins alors mon téléphone et décide de regarder la télévision. De toute façon, il nous reste encore 13 heures de vol.

Tris se réveille une heure et demie plus tard. Elle se tourne afin de pouvoir regarder la fin du film avec moi sans dire un mot. Elle tente de placer son bras plâtré pour qu'il ne la gêne pas mais je vois bien qu'elle ne sait pas quoi en faire. Je prends alors sa main pour la placer sur ma cuisse et joue avec ses doigts.

Je sais qu'elle en a assez de ça mais il va falloir attendre encore deux semaines avant de savoir si elle peut le retirer entièrement.

Je sens sa tête tomber sur mon épaule et ses doigts se resserrer sur les miens.

Les dix prochaines heures de vol sont extrêmement longues. Je sens bien que Tris devient impatiente. Elle s'est levée plusieurs fois pour se dégourdir les jambes, nous avons joué aux cartes, regardé des films, dormi… Nous ne savons plus tellement quoi faire maintenant.

Je suis entrain de jouer sur mon téléphone quand elle se rassied à côté de moi.

« Tobias, j'ai une idée pour faire passer le temps.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ?

-Tu es déjà allé aux toilettes ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y assez de place pour deux ? », chuchote-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Je me mets à rire. Elle est insatiable.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Bien sûr que tu es sérieuse… On va se faire prendre !

-Mais non.

-Il y a trop de monde…

-Tobias, s'il te plaît !

-Attends, on ne peut pas aujourd'hui mais je te promets qu'au retour, on s'y enfermera quand tous le monde dormira.

-Comment tu peux être sûr ?

-C'est un vol de nuit. »

Elle sourit puis m'embrasse rapidement.

« J'ai tellement hâte ! »

Son sourire réapparaît et elle regarde à l'extérieur, toute guillerette. On pourrait croire que je lui ai promis une barbe à papa au lieu d'une promesse de s'envoyer en l'air 10 000 mètres au-dessus de l'océan.

Je retourne à mon jeu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai dit non. Je vais devoir me faire pardonner à l'hôtel.

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous souhaitez voir quelque chose de spécial dans cette histoire ou tout simplement pour me donner votre avis !  
Merci à vous de continuer à me suivre !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 : **

Shauna nous attend impatiemment dans le salon à notre retour. Elle prend Tris dans ses bras puis c'est mon tour.

« Vous m'avez manqué ! Vous êtes tellement bronzés ! »

C'est vrai que ces jours sous le soleil égyptien nous a donné un bronzage que beaucoup de stars rechercheraient.  
Je pose nos valises près de la porte puis baille.

« Racontez-moi tout ! Je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuner aussi !

-Shauna, c'est vraiment gentil mais là, on aimerait juste dormir. Le vol a été long et épuisant. »

Je lance un regard en biais à Tris qui me donne un coup de coude. Je sais qu'elle y pense. J'ai pu honorer ma promesse autour de 2 heures du matin. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la première classe et ils dormaient tous. Ils n'ont pas remarqué que les toilettes étaient occupées pendant 30 minutes.

« D'accord, mais je veux tout entendre après. »

Je guide Tris par la main vers notre chambre.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas tout savoir ! », rétorque ma petite-amie.

Je la tire derrière moi pour qu'elle accélère. Elle est épuisée, elle ne serait jamais aussi franche en temps normale. Cependant, son commentaire fait bien rire son interlocutrice.

Quand je referme la porte, j'embrasse Tris mais elle s'écarte en baillant.

« Excuse-moi mais je suis vraiment crevée.

-Moi aussi. Je voulais juste avoir mon bisou de bonne nuit. »

Elle me l'offre puis se tourne rapidement pour retirer son pantalon, son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Je n'ai pas fini de retirer mon pantalon et mes chaussures quand j'entends déjà ses petits ronflements. Le décalage horaire est vraiment insupportable. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas moins d'une minute pour dormir.  
Shauna a la gentillesse de nous réveiller vers 13h. Ainsi nous pourrons à nouveau dormir ce soir.

Elle me secoue gentiment l'épaule. C'est à ce moment que je suis soulagé que ce soit Shauna qui soit venue et pas Zeke. Tris est couchée sur le dos, sa poitrine à la vue de tous.

Mon épouse me sourit puis sort discrètement. Je réveille Tris à mon tour qui grogne tout de suite.

« Déjà ?

-Oui. Shauna doit vouloir discuter de nos vacances.

-Elle ne va pas nous lâcher je pense. Allons-y. »

Elle roule hors du lit avant de prendre une paire de legging et un de mes tee-shirt. Nous rejoignons Shauna dans la cuisine qui nous a préparé des sandwichs. Tris se met à rire mais s'assied quand même. Elle prend un morceau du sandwich.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tout ! »

Tris sort son téléphone pour accompagner son récit de photos. Elle raconte toutes nos visites. Les pyramides, le Sphynx, les musées.  
Je sais que Tris a adoré ce voyage. Tout comme moi. L'hôtel était magnifique, le temps était spectaculaire. Nous avons profité de chaque seconde sans nous priver de la piscine de l'hôtel. Les températures nous l'obligeaient.

Je ne m'arrête pas de manger sauf si Tris demande mon avis sur certaines informations. Je finis par sortir également mon téléphone pour avoir des photos supplémentaires mais j'ai beaucoup de photos de Tris qui pose devant des monuments intentionnellement ou à son insu.

« Si je comprends bien, c'était parfait ?

-Oui, tout était parfait ! Ton mari est parfait !

-Peut-être, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remarquer étant donné qu'il a passé tout son temps avec toi depuis le mariage.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu étais bien accompagnée.

-C'est possible. Il va falloir se contenter de rester dans ma chambre désormais. »

Je m'arrête de manger et regarde la table avec dégoût. Shauna éclate de rire.

« Je plaisante. Nous ne sommes pas sortis de ma chambre …. ou de ma salle de bain. »

Tris lui sourit avec un regard insistant. Où est passé la femme qui rougissait à la moindre mention de nudité ? Elle a définitivement changé ces dernières semaines. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Tris se lève et disparaît en dehors de la pièce. Shauna me sourit.

« Elle a l'air heureuse et tellement épanouie. Votre relation lui fait vraiment du bien.

-C'est elle qui me fait du bien. Elle est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore frappé mon père. La situation n'est pas difficile que pour nous, elle est aussi très affectée. Surtout depuis qu'il l'a rabaissée et critiquée.

-Il n'a vraiment pas la langue dans sa poche…

-C'est pour ça que je préfère ton père.

-Tu parles, il n'a toujours pas compris que nous nous aimons pas.

-C'est pour ça que je le préfère. Il est insistant mais de manière innocente. J'ai déjà essayé de lui expliquer mais il ne comprend pas.

-C'est à se demander comment il a fait pour devenir PDG.

\- Ton père est un requin concernant son travail. »

Tris revient vers nous en cachant quelque chose derrière ses mains. Le cadeau que nous avons ramené à Shauna.  
Nous avons acheté une magnifique boîte sculptée et peinte à la main dans laquelle nous avons placé des figurines de dieux antiques.

Ma petite amie lui donne la boîte.

« Oh, c'est vraiment gentil. Il ne fallait. »

Je croise les bras en riant.

« Tu nous aurais boudés si on ne t'avait rien apporté.

-Vrai. Mais cette boîte est vraiment jolie. Je vais pouvoir y stocker les bijoux que mon mari ne m'offre pas. », dit-elle en me tapant dans les côtes.

Tris sourit.

« Les cadeaux n'étaient pas compris dans le contrat de mariage ! »

Le regard de Shauna s'illumine.

« Tobias, tu es un génie !

-Je le sais… mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Le contrat de mariage ! Il doit bien y avoir une clause qui pourrait nous aider à annuler ce mariage !

-Tu penses ? Je veux dire… ils ont sûrement pensé à tout !

-On peut toujours chercher !

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, dit Tris. Le mari de Christina est avocat. Je pourrais lui demander de jeter un œil.

-Merci. Je vais chercher ma copie !

-Attends, ouvre ton cadeau d'abord. Je ne pourrais lui apporter le contrat que ce soir. Ca peut attendre.

-D'accord. »

Elle ouvre la boîte et lâche un cri de surprise. Elle sort doucement les figurines pour ne pas les casser.

« Elles sont magnifiques !

-Je sais que tu adores tout ce qui est mythologie…

-Merci ! »

Elle me prend dans ses bras puis c'est au tour de Tris.

« Je les adore ! Elles sont faites à la main ?

-Oui, un artiste les sculptait à Louxor. »

Après que Shauna a assez regardé ses sculptures, elle part chercher le contrat de mariage. Nous essayons de le déchiffrer entre nous pour voir s'il existe un moyen de nous en sortir mais nous ne trouvons rien. Nous ne connaissons pas assez bien la loi pour cela.

Vers 18h, Tris appelle son ami pour demander s'il peut regarder le contrat. Il accepte et lui dit qu'elle peut venir. Je décide alors de l'accompagner comme elle ne peut pas rouler. Sur le chemin, je lui demande si ses amis sont au courant pour nous deux.

« Non, je n'ai rien dis à personne. Christina est ma meilleure amie mais c'est une pipelette. Elle en parlerait sans s'en rendre compte. »

J'embrasse sa main qui se trouvait dans la sienne puis m'arrête là où m'indique le GPS.

« Je t'attends ici.

-Mais non, viens. Elle sait que je vis chez des amis pour le moment, elle peut te rencontrer.

-Comme tu veux. »

Nous marchons vers la porte où Christina nous ouvre tout de suite. J'ai déjà vu Christina sur des photos où de loin quand je déposais Tris à la clinique.

« Tris ! Will m'a dit que tu devais lui montrer un contrat de mariage ! Tu aurais quelque chose à me dire ?

-Mais non, ce n'est pas pour moi. On peut entrer ?

-Bien sûr. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Non, merci. »

Will nous rejoint à son tour. Tris lui donne le contrat.

« Merci de regarder, Will.

-Je t'en prie. Ca me prendra quelques jours pour tout lire mais je t'envoie un message dès que j'ai fini. Si je comprends bien, c'est toi le marié.

-Oui.

-Et ta femme sait que tu cherches à annuler ce mariage ?

-C'est elle qui en a eu l'idée.

-Je vois. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en mariage et divorce mais je peux vous donner mon avis.

-C'est déjà beaucoup. Bien sûr, je peux payer le temps qu'il faudra pour travailler dessus.

-Pas besoin. Tu t'occupes déjà de Tris depuis l'accident.

-En parlant de ça, tu es vraiment bronzée, Tris. »

Tris rougit à l'attention que son amie lui porte.

« Eh bien… je suis partie en vacances avec Shauna et Tobias.

-Si je me réfère à la date du mariage, tu es venue avec eux en lune de miel ?

-Ce n'était pas une lune de miel, interviens-je. Shauna et moi avons eu une semaine de vacances et nous n'allions pas laisser Tris seule alors que nous pouvions partir. C'était un vrai voyage entre amis.

-Et vous êtes allés où ? En Californie ? En Floride ?

-En Egypte.

-Quoi ?! »

Tris commence à raconter nos vacances à son amie tout en inventant un peu pour lui faire croire que nous étions à trois. Je m'assieds près de Will qui a déjà commencé.

« Ca ne va pas être facile. D'après ce que j'ai lu, les avocats qui ont fait ce contrat ont pensé à tout. Je vais quand même le lire au cas où mais je ne pense pas trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Fais ce que tu peux. »

Nous restons encore une heure car Christina n'arrête pas d'interroger Tris sur les vacances que nous avons passées. Je finis par insister un peu car Shauna voulait aller au restaurant ce soir. Tris promet à Christina de continuer son histoire lundi au cabinet vétérinaire.  
Nous nous dépêchons de rentrer pour ne pas affronter la colère de ma femme impatiente.

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus! J'essaye de prendre en compte vos remarques et vos conseils ! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT : Je vis un moment très difficile sur le plan personnel qui va m'obliger à prendre un peu d'espace avec cette histoire et ce site. Attention, je ne dis pas que j'arrête cette histoire mais le prochain chapitre peut prendre du temps pour sortir. **

**En attendant, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14 : **

Il nous avait prévenu mais quelques jours plus tard, Will m'a annoncé que les avocats ont anticipé tous les points et nous ne pouvions rien faire.  
Nous avons alors décidé de continuer comme si le mariage n'existait pas. C'est vrai qu'au début, c'était très difficile mais maintenant, trois mois plus tard, nous vivons normalement. Tris est retournée vivre chez elle quand son plâtre a été retiré, ce qui a été bizarre pour nous au début. Mais elle revient dormir à la maison une fois de temps en temps. Tout comme Zeke.  
Shauna et lui sont devenus sérieux et se quittent rarement. Ca nous est déjà arrivé d'aller tous ensemble au restaurant pour paraître moins suspects.

Pour le moment, tout est parfait entre Tris et moi. Pourtant, ça fait quelques temps que je lui fais comprendre que j'ai besoin de plus avec elle. J'en ai assez de devoir cacher mes sentiments pour elle. J'ai besoin de montrer à tout le monde que j'ai une copine magnifique. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que marié ou non, je veux être vu avec elle. Elle a refusé à chaque fois.

J'arrive chez elle un peu à l'improviste aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit que je passerais ce soir, mais il est seulement 15h. Je devais lui parler et je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Je toque à sa porte, elle ouvre rapidement une tasse de café en main.

« Tobias ? Je pensais que tu venais ce soir.

-Je sais… je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr. »

Nous nous installons sur le canapé et elle comprend que je dois lui parler. Je prends ses deux mains dans les miennes, sa tasse de café sur la table basse.

« Tobias, tu commences à me faire peur…

-Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Voilà… j'ai discuté avec Shauna et on s'est mis d'accord. Je veux être vu avec toi, que tout le monde le sache.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu ne voulais pas trouver un moyen de divorcer ? Je ne veux vraiment pas être le centre de problèmes pour l'entreprise ou ta famille.

-Je m'en fiche complètement maintenant. Je veux faire exploser ce mariage pour accélérer le divorce et… pour faire de toi ma femme le plus rapidement possible. »

Je sors une boîte en velours de ma poche et l'ouvre. Elle a un hoquet de surprise en voyant la bague en or blanc.

« Tobias, je…

-Je sais que je te lance ça à la figure mais on savait que ça allait arriver et je ne pouvais plus attendre. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

-Je te dirais oui sans hésiter mais est-ce que je peux réfléchir à cette idée de se dévoiler au grand public ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à assumer le fait de devenir la putain qui a brisé ton mariage.

-Ne dis pas ça. Je serai le seul qui sera blâmé, je ne tolèrerai aucun mot déplacé envers toi.

-Tu ne peux pas promettre ça. Tu sais que je t'aime mais je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. Je suis désolée.

-Non, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Tobias, je t'aime mais maintenant n'est pas le bon moment. »

Je baisse le regard vers la bague, complètement dépité.

« Je ne te dis pas non…. Je te dis juste plus tard. Je serais plus qu'heureuse de t'épouser un jour. »

Malheureusement, ses mots ne sont pas suffisants pour soigner mon cœur brisé.

« Je devrais y aller.

-Tobias, s'il te plaît !

-Je t'appellerai. »

J'embrasse son front puis sort de la maison. Je laisse la bague sur sa table basse, je ne veux pas la garder. Elle en fera ce qu'elle veut. Je reprends ma respiration à l'extérieur. Ce rejet m'a coupé le souffle.

J'entends alors la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« Allô ? …. Bonjour Zeke…. Tobias n'est pas là, il vient de partir…. Réessaye de l'appeler, il répondra peut-être…. Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?... Salut. »

Immédiatement, je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Je me dirige vers ma voiture et répond à l'appel.

« Salut Zeke.

-Tu as parlé à Tris ? Tu lui as demandé ?

-Oui… elle a dit non.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais vraiment qu'elle serait heureuse.

-Moi aussi.

-Et, ça change quelque chose entre vous ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Tu veux aller boire un coup ?

-Tu ne devais pas voir Shauna ?

-Elle comprendra si j'annule notre soirée film.

-Merci !

-Je passe te chercher à 21h ?

-D'accord. »

Nous raccrochons. Je regarde une dernière fois la maison de Tris avant de rentrer à la maison. Shauna m'attends, Zeke a dû lui parler.

« Il te l'a dit ?

-Tris me l'a dit… Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais tu sais, un non maintenant ne veut pas dire un non pour toujours. Elle t'aime toujours.

-Je sais mais ça fait mal. Je pensais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Ne lui en veut pas. Elle a vécu des moments difficiles ces derniers temps.

-Quoi ? Elle ne m'a rien dit !

-Elle s'est confiée à moi. Elle t'en parlera aussi mais pour le moment, elle ne sait pas comment faire.

-Est-ce que c'est grave ? Elle est malade ?

-Non, rien de tout ça ! Elle va bien ! Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

-Zeke m'accompagne boire un verre ce soir. Je suis désolé pour votre soirée.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je comprends tout à fait. »

Son téléphone sonne.

« C'est Zeke. »

A 21h pile, Zeke se gare devant la maison. Je le rejoins et il nous conduit à l'Audacieux. Nous trouvons rapidement une place au bar car il n'est que 21h. Nous commandons des bières.

« Comment tu vas ?

-Je sais que tout va bien entre nous et qu'elle ne me déteste pas mais ça fait mal.

-C'est normal. Mais tu verras ça ira. »

Nous trinquons et buvons. Après je ne sais plus combien de bières pour moi, le monde semble tourner plus vite que la normale.

« On devrait rentrer.

-Déjà ? On a que… commencé.

-Je pense que tu as assez bu.

-Mais non ! Regarde, j'ai bu que deux verres. »

Je lui montre le bar où il y a bien deux verres.

« Oui, parce que le barman a déjà retiré les autres. Allez viens, je ne veux pas te porter pour rentrer.

-Encore une ! S'il te plaît !

-D'accord ! Un ! »

Je me tourne vers le barman.

« Un double whisky s'il vous plait ! »

Zeke soupire à côté de moi. Le barman pose le verre puis regarde Zeke. Je ne perds pas une seconde pour déguster le précieux liquide.

« Vous le ramenez ?

-Oui, oui. J'ai prévu le coup.

-Rupture ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Elle ne veut pas se marier avec moi. »

Zeke intervient tout de suite.

« C'est parce que tu l'as déjà épousée.

-Ah bon ? »

Zeke sourit au barman.

« Ils se sont disputés et ce n'était pas beau à voir. On va y aller. »

Je finis rapidement mon verre pendant que Zeke paye. Il m'aide à me lever.

« Qui a mis des trous dans le sol ? »

Il glisse mon bras autour de ses épaules pour me diriger plus facilement. Il m'aide à entrer dans la voiture.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Au top.

-Ouais, on verra ça demain matin. »

Je pose ma tête contre l'appui-tête en fermant les yeux. Deux secondes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés à la maison.

« On est arrivés. »

Il m'aide à sortir de la voiture car il est clair que seul, ça serait impossible. Je pense que mon dernier verre cul-sec n'était pas la meilleure idée.

Il entre dans la maison avec ma clé. Shauna est encore assise sur le canapé entrain de dessiner. Elle se lève en nous voyant.

« Zeke ! Qu'est-il arrivé à 'on ne boit qu'un verre' ? Mais dans quel état il est ?

-Je veux bien !

-Tu _vas_ bien ? Je ne crois pas non.

-Si !

-Ca suffit maintenant. Tu vas te coucher !

-Oh non….

-TOBIAS ! »

Je ne crois pas avoir vu Shauna si énervée auparavant. Elle me prend par le bras et m'emmène dans ma chambre.

« Je peux le faire seul !

-Peut-être bien mais tu vas avoir de l'aide ! »

Elle me fait entrer puis ferme la porte derrière moi. Peut-être que Zeke va venir. En attendant, je me penche pour enlever mes chaussures mais je manque de tomber en avant. Malheureusement, ce mouvement ne plait pas à mon estomac qui se vide sur mon t-shirt et mon pantalon.

Je me redresse avant de tomber puis m'assieds par terre. Je peux alors enlever mes chaussures. Je bloque sur mes lacets. Qui a fermé ça comme ça ?

Je tire ensuite sur mon tee-shirt mais reste bloqué. J'entends la porte de ma chambre.

« Zeke ? »

La personne ne répond pas mais je sens sa présence près de moi. Elle est là. Ses mains douces m'aident à retirer le vêtement. Je vois enfin ses beaux yeux gris qui ont l'air inquiets.

« Tris…

-Shauna m'a dit que tu as un peu forcé sur la bouteille. On va te nettoyer.

-Pardon… »

Elle me prend par les mains pour m'aider à me lever. Elle m'aide à retirer mes chaussures puis mon pantalon. Avec un gant de toilette et de l'eau, elle nettoie toute trace de vomis.

« Va te coucher, on discutera demain matin. »

Elle me couvre une fois que je suis allongé puis m'embrasse le front. Elle ne lâche pas ma main jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, ce qui ne dure pas longtemps.

La bouche pâteuse, la tête et les jambes lourdes, l'estomac retourné. C'est dans cet état que je me réveille. Je prends dix bonnes minutes pour arriver à m'asseoir. Je remarque immédiatement la bouteille d'eau sur ma table de nuit. Je la prends et bois la moitié. Mais que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Je me souviens avoir bu quelques bières avec Zeke puis le trou noir.

Je sens alors une sale odeur acide. Je me rends compte que j'ai dû vomir hier soir. Et en voyant la tâche sur le tapis, je sais que j'ai raison.

Je me dirige vers ma douche pour retirer cette mauvaise odeur puis me brosse les dents. Je descends les escaliers vêtu d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt. Je vois Tris et Shauna en train de discuter sur le canapé. Elles m'entendent arriver et Shauna sourit.

« Tiens, Vomito est réveillé.

-Hum… oui.

-Je vous laisse. »

Je prends sa place sur le canapé, face à Tris.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir mais je suis désolé.

-Eh bien, tu es allé dans un bar avec Zeke, tu as bu comme un trou et tu pouvais à peine marcher en rentrant. Shauna m'a appelée pour que je vienne t'aider. Quand je suis arrivée, tu étais assis dans ta chambre, ton tee-shirt à moitié enlevé et couvert de vomi. Je t'ai aidé à te déshabiller, je t'ai un peu nettoyé puis tu t'es endormi. J'ai dormi avec Shauna cette nuit.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je comprends que ma réponse t'ait blessé mais tu devais vraiment te bourrer la gueule pour ça ? Tu n'as pas vu dans quel état tu étais. Nous n'avons pas rompu… et même une rupture ne justifie pas un tel comportement.

-Je sais mais je voulais oublier quelques temps. Et Shauna m'a dit que quelque chose t'était arrivée mais que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler. Je comprends que tu aies du mal mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux juste savoir si c'est grave.

-Plus ou moins. Ok… je vais te le dire mais s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas de te l'avoir caché. Je comptais te le dire mais c'était trop dur.

-Tu as pu en parler à Shauna.

-Shauna est une femme. Elle me comprend mieux que n'importe qui. Et ça ne la concerne pas.

-Et moi ? Ca me concerne ? »

**Je m'en veux de vous laisser avec cette fin. Mais rassurez-vous, Tris ne va pas lui annoncer une chose très grave comme une maladie mortelle ou quelque chose comme ça.**


	15. Chapter 15

**La suite pour vous remercier d'avoir patienter. Cependant, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite. Probablement une bonne semaine... J'en suis sincèrement désolée !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 : **

_« Et moi ? Ca me concerne ? _

\- Je… J'ai fait…j'ai eu une certaine peur…

-Quelle peur ?

-Je pensais être enceinte !

-Quoi ? Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ?

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Je n'ai pas eu mes règles pendant deux mois, je me sentais mal tout le temps et ma poitrine me faisait vraiment mal. Un jour, j'ai eu tellement mal au ventre. Je suis allée aux toilettes et j'ai eu cette impression que quelque chose devait sortir. Quand j'ai regardé à l'intérieur de la cuvette… il y avait du sang partout. Je suis allée à l'hôpital avec une photo. J'ai été auscultée et le docteur a dit que j'ai fait une grossesse nerveuse.

-Une grossesse nerveuse ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu étais vraiment enceinte ?

-Non, mon corps agissait comme si je l'étais mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai commencé à avoir mal au ventre. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis allée aux urgences et ils m'ont fait une échographie. C'est là qu'ils me l'ont dit.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

-Tu étais au travail et je ne voulais pas te déranger… Et surtout, je n'aurais pas pu t'en parler.

-Je pensais qu'on pouvait tout se dire ?

-J'avais peur que tu me dises d'arrêter mon cinéma.

-Tris…

-Je sais, c'est débile mais mets-toi à ma place. Je venais de faire tout un plat d'une fausse grossesse alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à la base. Ils m'ont fait parler à un psy qui m'a poussé à en parler avec Shauna. Je voulais t'en parler mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment.

-C'est pour ça que tu as dit non ?

-Je ne pouvais pas accepter alors que j'avais honte de ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Elle se met à pleurer, je la prends alors dans mes bras. Je la berce doucement en murmurant dans son oreille. Ma meilleure amie nous rejoint et place sa main sur le dos de Tris.

« Calme-toi…

-Tu sais ce qui est horrible dans cette histoire ? C'est que je suis soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas de bébé.

-C'est normal ! La situation n'est vraiment pas faite pour un bébé. Mais un jour, ça sera le cas. »

Elle regarde Shauna en hochant doucement la tête.

« Ca ne fait pas de toi un monstre, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Ma puce, je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Je vais bien. Le psy m'a aidée.

-Tu n'y vas plus ?

-Non. Deux séances ont suffi.

-Ca date de quand exactement ?

-Un mois. »

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je suis déçu qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé mais je comprends qu'elle devait d'abord l'accepter avant de pouvoir m'en parler.  
Je place mon front contre le sien.

« N'aie jamais peur de me parler, je peux tout entendre. Surtout quand ça concerne ta santé.

-Je sais.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous devenons un couple officiel. Peu m'importe ce que les autres pensent.

-Non !

-Shauna et moi sommes d'accords.

-Pas moi. Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tobias, s'il te plait. »

Elle est tellement têtue que parfois, ça en devient frustrant. Mais je vais respecter son choix, pour le moment.

« D'accord. Mais je ne lâche pas le morceau.

-Je sais. »

Je l'attire sur mes genoux puis reste assis avec elle dans mes bras, Shauna en face de nous.

« Je suis ravie de voir que tout va bien entre vous.

-Moi aussi. D'ailleurs, désolée d'avoir pris la place de Zeke hier soir.

-Pas grave, de toute façon, je lui en voulais de l'avoir laissé boire autant.

-Je n'ai pas bu tant que ça !

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors tais-toi. Je t'ai déjà vu bourré mais là, on a atteint un nouveau record. »

Je pose ma tête sur le canapé, les yeux fermés.

« Tobias, on ne devait pas déjeuner chez tes parents ?

-Oh non ! Il est quelle heure ?

-11h30.

-Et merde. Je suis désolé Tris mais on doit y aller. On a déjà utilisé toutes les excuses possibles.

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

Shauna s'éclipse pour se préparer. Avec mes parents, elle a intérêt à être parfaite.

« Je m'en veux de te laisser seule après notre conversation.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir ? Je pense que je vais avoir besoin de te voir après être allé chez mes parents.

-Je viendrais. Dis-moi quand tu rentres.

-Bien sûr ».

Je l'embrasse enfin, chose que je voulais faire depuis un moment mais entre notre conversation et la présence de ma femme, je devais me retenir.

Elle m'accompagne dans ma chambre pendant que je me prépare. Je suis obligé de mettre un costume et une cravate. Tris insiste pour la nouer, elle s'entraîne à le faire depuis quelques temps. Je la regarde faire en souriant.

« Et voilà, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Je me place devant le miroir. Je resserre un peu plus le nœud mais il est bien fait.

« Parfait. Merci ma puce. »

Nous rejoignions mon épouse dans le salon qui s'observe dans le miroir. Elle porte une magnifique robe bordeaux.

« Tris, tu peux me dire si tu vois quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Elle sait que ma mère ne fera pas de cadeaux. Tris l'aide souvent à vérifier que tout est parfait.

« Aucun problème pour moi !

-Tu verras, elle va trouver quelque chose.

-Probablement. »

J'embrasse Tris une dernière fois avant que nous allions à nos voitures. Hadès nous suit jusqu'au portail mais il est impossible de l'emmener avec nous. Et il a interdiction de toucher Shauna. Il pourrait la salir et là, ma mère ne la ratera pas.

Nous arrivons à 11h55. Nous nous frappons dans la main dans la voiture. Un retard aurait été horrible pour nous. Nous ne perdons pas une seconde pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Elle glisse sa main autour de mon avant-bras, nous devons être parfaits. Nous sommes accueillis par Charles, le majordome de mes parents.

« Monsieur et Madame Eaton, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

Il est présent depuis que je suis petit et je l'adore. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi et je suis souvent venu lui parler après une discussion difficile avec mon père.

« Charles, tu es vraiment le seul que je suis heureux de revoir.

-Monsieur me flatte.

-Appelle moi Tobias, s'il te plait.

-Comme vous voudrez, Tobias.

-Et moi, c'est Shauna, pas Madame Eaton. »

Il nous sourit puis nous accompagne dans la salle à manger où mes parents nous attendent. Mon père observe la cheminée alors que ma mère vérifie que la table est parfaite.

Charles nous annonce, ma mère me serre immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Oh mon grand, tu es magnifique ! Tu as encore grandi !

-Cela ne me semble guère possible, mère. »

Elle me fusille du regard. Elle déteste quand je prends ce temps formel (c'est pour ça que je le fais aussi), alors qu'elle nous considère comme les rois du monde. Elle peut être coincée et parfois insensible mais ma mère n'est pas toujours insupportable.

« Tobias !

-Je plaisante. »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de la laisser à Shauna.

« Ma belle, quelle robe magnifique ! »

Je reçois un regard mi-inquiet, mi-interrogatif de ma femme. Ce commentaire n'est pas normal. Il est gentil.

« Merci Evelyn.

-Allez, venez vous asseoir. »

Nous nous installons à table, mon père n'a toujours rien dit. Cela ne dérange pas, il est plus agréable quand il est silencieux.

Les entrées nous sont servies ainsi que du vin que je décline gentiment, toujours en train de gérer ma gueule de bois. Shauna refuse également.

« Tu ne bois pas ? Remarque mon père.

-Hum non. Je suis le chauffeur, je préfère rester à l'eau. »

Je vois que les entrées sont des huîtres. Sérieusement ? J'y ajoute une tonne de condiment pour cacher le goût. En général, je les adore mais aujourd'hui, c'est insupportable. Je n'en prends qu'une pour ne pas attirer les questions de ma mère.

Je n'en mange pas beaucoup en priant que la suite soit plus agréable. Je suis heureux de voir un saumon grillé et des légumes dans mon assiette.

Cependant, ma mère n'est qu'agréable envers Shauna et moi. Ce qui est louche. Après le plat, je lance la conversation.

« Maman, tu ne trouves pas que le rouge à lèvre de Shauna aurait pu être un peu moins voyant ? »

Cette dernière me regarde, prête à me frapper. C'est un test.

« Oh non, elle est magnifique comme ça ! »

Elle détourne son regard vers sa belle-mère.

« D'accord, que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien du tout.

-Maman, pas besoin de nous mentir.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'être gentille avec la future mère de mes petits-enfants ? »

Ok, d'accord. Je comprends mieux.

« Maman, Shauna et moi n'aurons pas d'enfants.

-Pardon ?

-Tu le sais depuis le début.

-Vous pourriez faire un effort. »

Je commence déjà à bouillir mais Shauna pose sa main sur la sienne.

« Evelyn, ce que Tobias veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous forcer. C'est physiquement impossible pour nous.

-Tu préfères garder ta petite maîtresse ? »

Je fusille mon père du regard. Ma mère semble surprise.

« Quoi ? Tobias ! De quoi parle-t-il ?

-Tu n'en as même pas parlé à ta femme ? Reproché-je.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de connaître tes écarts indiscrets.

-Marcus ! Tobias !

-Je suis amoureux, maman. Une jeune femme magnifique qui m'aime aussi malgré ce mariage.

-Quoi ? souffle-t-elle.

-Je l'ai rencontrée i mois et depuis, elle est toujours avec moi. »

Ma mère se tourne vers son mari.

« C'est pour ça que tu as avancé le mariage ! Tu étais au courant pour elle !

-Bien sûr. Je n'allais pas laisser cet amour bidon gâcher nos plans ! »

Elle a l'air complètement choquée. Moi qui pensais qu'elle était au courant, il faut croire que non.

« Je… Je…

-Tu l'as rencontrée, maman.

-Quand ?

-Au mariage. La jeune femme avec le plâtre.

-Excusez-moi. »

Elle dépose sa serviette sur la table puis sort de la pièce. Shauna et moi décidons de la suivre. Peu importe si mon père reste seul.

**Je m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 16 :**

Nous arrivons dans le bureau où ma mère se tapote les yeux avec un mouchoir.

« Maman ?

-Tobias… je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous… Nous avions décidé de ce mariage tous les quatre quand nous voyons que vous étiez seuls. Vous ne rajeunissez pas… Ton père a tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. Il m'a promis qu'une fois mariés, vous apprendrez à vous aimer. Et vous étiez si proches, je pensais vraiment que c'était réussi. »

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire qu'elle puisse être naïve à ce point. Mais en quelques sortes, ça me rassure. Elle n'a jamais voulu que mon bonheur même si elle n'est pas tellement futée.

Je la prends dans mes bras. Je fais une tête de plus qu'elle, même quand elle porte des talons.

« On vous a vraiment forcé à vous mariés ! C'est une chose que je ne voulais pas !

-Ah bon ?

-Non ! Enfin, je pensais que vous découvrirez vos sentiments après avoir vécu ensemble. Vous avez tellement de points communs.

-Je t'assure que nous sommes justes amis.

-Et cette autre fille ?

-J'en suis témoin Evelyn, elle est adorable, polie et folle amoureuse de Tobias.

-Vraiment ?

-Et si tu venais dîner à la maison une fois pour que je te la présente ? Mais ne le dis pas à papa, il est imbuvable à son sujet.

-Bien sûr, j'en serai ravie. Et qui d'autre est au courant pour elle.

-Mamie…

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je suppose qu'elle est aux anges.

-Oui, mais elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête à papa.

-Personne ne comprend.

-Et Zeke aussi sait.

-Bien sûr, ton meilleur ami. »

Je regarde Shauna qui secoue la tête, elle ne doit pas vouloir laisser ma mère dans la confidence.

« Oui, il méritait de savoir. Maman, tu nous aideras à annuler ce mariage ?

-Je vais essayer mais ça sera moi contre ton père. Je ne peux rien te promettre.

-Te savoir dans notre camp est déjà suffisant. »

Je la serre contre moi. Elle s'approche ensuite de Shauna pour faire de même. Cependant, en se séparant, elle regarde ses cheveux.

« Tu devrais arranger ce nid d'oiseau ! »

Voilà la femme que l'on connaît.

En rentrant à la maison, nous sommes encore sous le choc. Ma mère va se battre pour nous.

« Tu ne voulais pas lui parler de Zeke ?

-Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

-Je pense que si tu lui disais, elle tenterait vraiment d'annuler ce mariage.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

-Prend ton temps. Je vais appeler Tris pour lui demander quand elle serait libre. »

Tris m'annonce qu'elle est libre le week-end prochain et qu'après avoir entendu nos histoires, elle n'a vraiment pas hâte de rencontrer ma mère. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

« Tobias, j'ai aussi discuté avec Caleb… Il sait que je sors avec quelqu'un et donc, je lui ai parlé de l'accident. Tu sais qu'il est médecin… Il m'a dit que ça peut aussi être lié à la voiture qui m'a renversée. C'était quand même un choc émotionnel et avec ma peur de tomber enceinte, c'est arrivé. Ca ne m'empêchera pas physiquement d'avoir d'enfants mais qu'il faudra consulter un gynéco avant d'essayer afin de s'assurer que tout va bien.

-D'accord. Ca me rassure de t'entendre dire ça. En quelque sorte, nous comprenons ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Oui, je comprends. Au moins, je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Tris, je pense sérieusement que tu devrais continuer ta thérapie. Ca ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour toi. Je peux venir avec toi aussi si tu le préfères.

-J'y réfléchirai. Et, je t'avais dit que je viendrai ce soir mais Christina m'a demandé si on pouvait se faire une soirée entre nous. Will est parti à New York pour un séminaire d'avocats.

-Pas de problème. Amusez-vous bien.

-Merci. Je t'aime mon chéri !

-Tris ? »

J'entends la voix choquée de Christina en arrière-plan au moment où je raccroche. Oh non ! Je sens qu'elle va passer une très mauvaise soirée.

Je retourne rejoindre Shauna dans le salon qui joue avec Hadès. Elle le fait tourner en rond en attrapant sa queue, ce qui le rend tout fou. Il aboie vers elle. Elle lui parle avec une voix douce et enfantine.

« Hadès ! Elle est où la baballe ? »

Ses oreilles se relèvent tout de suite à la mention de son jouet favori. Il part près de son panier pour la trouver mais elle n'y est pas. Il commence un peu à pleurer et geindre en voyant le panier vide. Je sais qu'elle est près de la cheminée car c'est là où je l'ai posée la dernière fois. Je la récupère pour lui montrer. Il redevient fou et me court dessus. Comme toujours, il a du mal à freiner sur le carrelage et me fonce dans les jambes. Il se relève tout de suite sur les pattes arrière pour attraper la balle que je tiens. Il sautille plusieurs fois, glisse une ou deux fois avant que je ne la lance doucement vers un endroit dégagé. Il la rapporte à Shauna, fier de lui. Elle lui caresse la tête, les oreilles puis les joues avant de l'embrasser sur le museau.

« Tu es adorable ! Bravo mon grand. »

Elle reprend la balle ce qui capte l'attention du chiot. Il la suit du regard puis part à sa poursuite quand elle quitte les mains de sa maîtresse.

« On a vraiment de la chance. Je l'aime trop ce chien.

-Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire le jour où on se séparera ?

-Très bonne question. On le laissera choisir ?

-Peut-être mais pour le moment, il est à nous deux.

-On pourrait faire garde partagée. C'est un peu notre bébé à nous. »

Elle éclate de rire alors qu'il repose la balle sur ses genoux. Il pose aussi son museau en lui faisant les yeux doux. Elle lui caresse la tête.

« Viens mon grand, on va dehors, tu auras plus de place. »

Il la suit sans lâcher la balle du regard. Je les accompagne à l'extérieur. Nous nous installons sur les fauteuils d'extérieurs pendant qu'il se dépense.

« Je parlerai de Zeke à ta mère.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je veux vraiment pouvoir annuler ce mariage le plus vite possible… Je peux te confier un secret ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je suis enceinte.

-Quoi ? Je veux dire, tu es sûre ?

-Oui, j'ai fait un test la semaine dernière.

-Et Zeke est au courant ?

-Non, pas encore.

\- Mais comment tu l'as su ?

-Eh bien, quand Tris est venue avec son histoire. J'ai un peu commencé à stresser. Je me suis dit que ce n'était que dans ma tête alors j'ai essayé d'oublier. Puis je paniquais tellement que je me suis dit, un test ne fera pas de mal. Je me suis toujours protégée avec Zeke et pourtant… Le test est apparu positif.

-Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Mon médecin. Je suis enceinte d'un mois.

-Wouah… Félicitations ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras en la serrant fermement, vraiment heureux pour elle.

« Je m'inquiète juste pour Zeke !

-Quoi, pourquoi ? dit-elle.

-Il a encore l'âge mental d'un enfant lui-même… au moins il pourra jouer avec quelqu'un de son âge dans trois ans. »

Elle éclate de rire, soulagée.

« Donc tu comprends pourquoi je veux casser ce mariage ? Je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans.

-Je suis toujours là pour toi. »

Hadès revient, pas avec sa balle, mais trempé avec une tige métallique en bouche. Le jeune garçon que nous avons engagé pour nettoyer la piscine le suit en courant. Le chien nous offre l'objet, plutôt heureux. Cependant, nous ne le voyons pas comme ça.

« Hadès ! Pas gentil ! Il ne faut pas faire ça ! »

Il se couche au sol immédiatement en baissant les oreilles. Il sait qu'il a fait une bêtise. Je reprends la tige pour la rendre au garçon.

« Désolé, c'est encore un bébé. Il ne comprend pas toujours ce qui est bien ou pas.

-Pas de problèmes. Il court très vite en revanche. »

Il s'éloigne à nouveau en gardant bien la tige en main. Hadès se met à geindre devant nous.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Je reprends plus calmement.

« Va chercher ta baballe. »

Immédiatement, il déguerpit pour la chercher. Il revient vite en la déposant doucement à mes pieds.

« C'est mieux, mon grand. »

Je lui caresse la tête puis lui relance la balle. Sa bêtise est déjà oubliée, son seul l'objectif est son jouet.

« Une main de fer dans un gant de velours, commente Shauna. Je t'appellerai quand mon bébé fera une bêtise.

-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais punir mon neveu ? Je vais le gâter ! »

Nous restons assis silencieusement en jouant avec le chien quand Shauna intervient.

« Mes parents vont faire un arrêt cardiaque avec toutes ces nouvelles.

-Surtout ton père.

-Comment devrais-je le dire à Zeke ? Il va paniquer !

-Il va surtout être heureux. Je connais Zeke depuis longtemps, il va être aux anges. C'est clair qu'il t'aime à la folie. Mais tu devrais lui dire le plus vite possible. Autrement, tu vas paniquer toute seule pour rien. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Il vient dormir à la maison dans deux jours, je lui dirais à ce moment.

-Je te promets que je ne lui dirais rien en attendant. Ni à Tris.

-Tu peux le dire à Tris, elle doit juste être discrète autour de Zeke.

-D'accord. »

J'envoie un message à Zeke pour le pousser à faire une surprise à Shauna ce soir. Un dîner romantique devrait la mettre à l'aise pour annoncer la nouvelle. Elle doit vraiment lui dire le plus vite possible. Je peux lui donner un petit coup. Je lui dis que ma mère y est allée un peu fort avec Shauna et qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'une soirée calme pour s'en remettre. Il me dit qu'il viendra vers 18h et que ça sera une surprise pour elle.

Nous décidons ensuite de regarder un film ensemble pour passer une après-midi tranquille et pour moi, de faire passer cette gueule de bois monumentale. Je finis par m'endormir sur le canapé, la tête basculée en arrière, la main sur le ventre d'Hadès.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai encore quelques idées pour la suite mais là fin devrait arriver dans 4-5 chapitres ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Dans ce chapitre, l'histoire avance énormément ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 17 :**

Je me réveille tout seul devant la télévision. Hadès est à mes pieds à mâchonner un os mais aucune trace de ma femme. Je me lève en baillant. Je vois une petite note sur la table basse.

« Je suis partie chez Zeke. Désolée de te laisser seul. »

Je souris. Si elle savait que c'est mon idée !

Je décide de passer une soirée détente tout seul. Je me commande une pizza et démarre ma PS4. Je sors une bière du frigo et la place près du canapé.  
Je remarque que Shauna a nourri Hadès avant de partir au moment où ma pizza arrive. Je paye le livreur puis m'installe devant la télévision. J'alterne entre manger une part de pizza et jouer une mission. Une fois la pizza terminée, je me consacre entièrement au jeu. Je m'allonge sur le canapé en plaçant mes pieds sur la table basse tout en jouant. Je garde mon téléphone près de moi au cas où.

Le chiot est allongé à côté de moi sur le canapé en observant mes doigts. Les voir bouger comme ça doit l'intriguer car il ne les lâche pas du regard.

Je joue pendant cinq bonnes heures quand je reçois un message de Tris. C'est une photo d'elle endormie sur son canapé, simplement vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'une culotte. J'en profite pour observer ses magnifiques jambes avant de lire le commentaire.

« N'est-elle pas magnifique ta maîtresse ? »

Je souris, il faut croire que Christina a bien accepté la nouvelle. Cependant, il va falloir que l'on divorce car je ne veux pas mettre Tris mal à l'aise si notre histoire venait à être dévoilée. Je réponds au message avant d'aller me coucher.

« Comme toujours. Et elle est bien plus que ça. »

J'éteins tous les appareils électroniques, jette le carton de pizza puis me dirige vers ma chambre. Bien entendu, le chiot me suit dans ma chambre alors je le laisse dormir sur mon lit. Il n'aime pas rester seul dans son panier dans le salon.

Le réveil le lendemain matin est très difficile. Si seulement, je n'avais pas à aller au bureau. Ce travail est vraiment irritant parfois.

Je me force à m'habiller puis décide de prendre un petit-déjeuner à emporter dans un café. J'en apporte aussi pour Marlene.  
Shauna n'était pas à la maison, j'en conclu qu'elle a dormi chez Zeke.  
Lorsque j'arrive près de Marlène et que je lui donne son café, je reçois un message de Tris. Elle s'excuse pour Christina et m'annonce qu'elle passera à la maison ce soir après le travail.

C'est aux alentours de 11h40 que je vois Zeke s'approcher de mon bureau, un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il prend soin de fermer la porte derrière lui avant d'exploser.

« Je vais être papa ! »

Il me saute dessus en me tapant dans le dos énergiquement. Il a l'air tellement heureux que c'est communicatif. Bien entendu, je suis heureux pour lui et Shauna.

« Je suppose que tu es heureux avec la nouvelle…

-Tu plaisantes ? Si j'avais su que tu es celui qui a encouragé Shauna hier soir, je serai venu beaucoup plus tôt.

-Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de t'en parler mais tu méritais de savoir le plus vite possible. Je t'invite à déjeuner.

-Avec joie ! Et… comment vous comptez faire pour le mariage ?

-J'ai appelé un avocat ce matin, il est en train de créer le document. Nous le signerons la semaine prochaine.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ?

-En contrepartie, je quitte l'entreprise Eaton-James. Celui qui engage le divorce sera renvoyé sur le champ. C'est inscrit dans le contrat de mariage. C'est pourquoi ça doit rester secret jusqu'au divorce, je ne veux pas partir plus tôt que prévu.

-Attends, tu sacrifies ton job ?

-Shauna mérite mieux que ça. Votre enfant mérite une famille unie et pas cette situation impossible. Tris le mérite aussi.

-On trouvera une solution, tu ne peux pas abandonner !

-C'est ce qu'on se dit depuis des mois et on ne trouve rien. Il faut faire quelque chose. Je trouverai un autre travail. Je vais commencer à chercher ce soir. »

Il me reprend dans ses bras, cette fois, ému.

« Merci. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente.

-Je sais. Pour moi aussi. »

Il essuie une larme rapidement.

« Je vais demander à Shauna de se joindre à nous. Je veux lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-D'accord. »

Il a l'air encore sous le choc alors que j'invite Shauna par téléphone. Elle dit qu'elle sera là dans 10 minutes. Zeke est déjà parti pour nous réserver une table pendant que j'attends Shauna au bureau de Marlène.

« Rendez-vous galant ?

-Seulement avec Shauna. »

D'ailleurs cette dernière arrive. Elle me serre dans ses bras en me remerciant à l'oreille.

« Zeke est tellement heureux.

-Je sais, il est venu me voir. Allez, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Elle place sa main sur mon avant-bras que je lui offre afin de se laisser guider. Elle est vraiment surprise quand elle voit son petit-ami.

« Zeke ! Quelle surprise !

-Tobias m'a invité aussi. »

Elle doit savoir que quelque chose se prépare mais ne dit rien. A la fin du repas, je finis par lui annoncer ma décision. Sa mâchoire se décroche. Elle refuse dans un premier temps mais après avoir donné mes arguments, elle semble se familiariser avec l'idée.

« Je ne suis pas convaincue. Tu es fou !

-Non, cette mascarade a assez duré. Tu dois penser à votre avenir. »

Elle regarde rapidement son copain qui lui offre un petit sourire.

« Et toi tu es d'accord ?

-Tu l'as très bien dit, on n'a pas de solution. Les avocats n'ont pas trouvé de failles dans le contrat. Nous devons nous décider. »

Elle se met à pleurer rapidement.

« Merci Tobias ! Merci beaucoup.

-Je t'avoue que je fais aussi ça pour moi, en grande partie.

-C'est normal ! »

Je lui caresse le dos tout en demandant l'addition à la serveuse qui passe. Je me dépêche de payer afin que l'on puisse retourner au bureau. Nous nous sommes absentés bien trop longtemps. Heureusement, mon père semble occupé dans son bureau car il ne nous voit pas revenir en retard. Zeke repart dans son département sans enlacer Shauna. Elle a l'air triste mais je blâme les hormones pour son comportement émotif. Elle m'accompagne dans mon bureau pour que je lui explique en détail ce que l'avocat m'a dit. J'aurais pu lui expliquer ce soir mais elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir des détails. Elle reste assise sur son fauteuil en regardant les points importants que je lui montre sur le mail que l'avocat m'a envoyé tout en caressant son ventre. On ne voit encore rien mais elle a attrapé ces tics des femmes enceintes.

« J'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien.

-Mon père va tout faire pour nous en empêcher. C'est pour ça qu'il faut garder tout cela secret. On ne devrait leur annoncer une fois que les papiers sont signés.

-Je suis d'accord. Je tiens à te dire que j'apprécie ce que tu fais et j'en parlerai à mon père. Il va tout faire pour te garder.

-On verra bien… »

Elle m'enlace fermement avant de retourner à son bureau. Je reprends mon travail en me permettant une heure pour regarder les offres d'emplois dans Chicago. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choix et avec mon CV, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué.

Je décide de rentrer à la maison vers 17h30, immédiatement après une conférence difficile avec un client borné.  
Je desserre ma cravate une fois dans la voiture. Ce travail est éreintant. Je parle sur le plan mental bien entendu.

Je ne rentre pas tout de suite à la maison, je vais d'abord chez Tris. Je préviens Shauna par message. Ma petite-amie n'est pas encore rentrée de la clinique alors je décide d'aller la voir là-bas. Je n'y suis allé qu'une fois pour faire un check-up pour Hadès. Je me présente à la secrétaire en demandant si le docteur Prior est encore là.

« Oui, elle est en opération d'urgence.

-Oh, ça lui prendra longtemps ?

-Non, elle a commencé à suturer, ça ne devrait plus être très long. C'est à quel sujet ?

-J'étais venu avec mon chien et elle a prescrit des antibiotiques mais malheureusement, j'ai jeté la boîte sans le faire exprès. J'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle boîte.

-Quel est votre nom ? Je peux retrouver le fichier de votre animal.

-Oh, ne vous embêtez pas. Je peux attendre.

-Elle est trop occupée, elle n'aura pas le temps pour cela.

-Je préfère voir le médecin.

-Très bien, installez-vous alors. »

Je m'assieds dans la salle d'attente avec une dame qui a l'air morte d'inquiétude. Tris arrive quelques minutes plus tard en souriant.

« Madame ! Nous avons pu nettoyer et refermer les plaies. Cependant, l'accident a bien déboîté la hanche de votre chat. Nous lui avons mis une attelle qui lui maintiendra la hanche comme il faut. Je voudrais le revoir dans trois semaines pour voir comment ça se passe. Mon assistante est en train de la remettre dans sa cage et elle vous l'apporte. Elle sera un peu chancelante au début mais c'est tout à fait normal. On vous donnera une fiche explicative sur les gestes à avoir.

-Elle va bien alors ?

-Elle a eu beaucoup de chance.

-Merci ! »

Elle lui sert la main puis se tourner vers moi.

« Mr Eaton ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ! Et sans Hadès.

-J'ai un petit problème avec ses médicaments. »

Elle fronce les sourcils puis accroche à l'histoire.

« D'accord, allons en discuter. Salle numéro deux, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Je me dirige vers la salle en question pendant qu'elle signe quelques papiers. Je l'attends sur son fauteuil à roulette. Elle me rejoint en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'approche pour m'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais besoin de te voir. Je t'ai déjà dit que cette blouse te va très bien ?

-Oui, plusieurs fois quand tu es venu avec Hadès. »

Je l'attire contre moi en plaçant mes mains sur ses fesses. Elle rigole mais ne bouge pas.

« Tu en as pour longtemps ?

-Je dois faire un check-up des animaux qui restent ici puis je peux partir. Christina est déjà partie depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, on doit en discuter à la maison.

-Je t'attends dans la voiture. »

Je quitte la clinique sous le regard interrogateur de la secrétaire. Tris arrive dix minutes plus tard comme promis. Elle se détend dans le siège de ma voiture en soupirant.

« On peut y aller. »

**J'espère que ce changement vous plaît. **

**Je pense qu'il reste environ 6-7 chapitres !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

J'attends Tris sur le canapé en jouant avec son chat. Elle a insisté pour prendre une douche car elle voulait se débarrasser de l'odeur de la clinique. Elle revient rapidement en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

« Ah, je me sens mieux.

-Tu voulais me parler de Christina ?

-Oui… J'ai dû lui dire pour nous. Elle savait que j'avais un copain il y a quelques mois, quand tu m'as parlé du mariage parce qu'elle t'a parlé mais je lui ai dit qu'on a rompu. Elle n'a jamais su qu'on s'est remis ensemble. Alors hier, elle m'a un peu tiré les vers du nez. Elle voulait à tout prix ton nom, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je suis désolée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle. Ou plutôt, deux très bonnes nouvelles. J'ai trouvé un moyen de divorcer. »

Elle me saute dessus en me serrant contre elle.

« Mais comment ?

-J'ai appelé un avocat qui créé les papiers en ce moment.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était si facile ! Quelle est la contrainte ?

-Je vais les démarches donc je vais devoir trouver un nouveau travail.

-Non ! Hors-de-question !

-Ce n'est qu'un travail !

-Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, ton travail compte énormément pour toi. Tu es celui qui a fait qu'elle fonctionne aussi bien. Si tu pars, ils coulent.

-Ils ont survécu 20 ans avant que je ne travaille pour eux. Ils pourront y arriver.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton importance.

-Peu importe. Je veux juste être avec toi. J'y ai réfléchi et c'est ma décision. J'espère que tu me soutiendras dans ce choix.

-Bien sûr. Toujours. »

Elle m'embrasse amoureusement mais j'ai autre chose à lui annoncer, je ne peux pas me laisser distraire.

« Attends, j'ai autre chose à te dire. Shauna m'a demandé de te l'annoncer à sa place. Elle est enceinte. »

Elle ne dit rien mais m'observe. Puis des larmes commencent à perler dans ses yeux et un sourire apparaît.

« C'est vrai ? Souffle-t-elle.

-Oui. Quand tu lui as parlé de ton histoire, elle a commencé à avoir peur. Son test est revenu positif.

-Et comment vont-ils faire ?

-Ils vont annoncer leur relation après le divorce.

-C'est pour eux que tu quittes ton travail ? Pourquoi Shauna n'en assume pas la responsabilité ?

-Parce que c'est mon idée. Shauna n'a pas besoin de ce stress. Et je fais aussi ça pour nous. Tu pensais que je plaisantais quand je disais que je voulais t'épouser ?

-Non. »

Je la serre contre moi, j'ai besoin de sa proximité maintenant.

« Tu es en colère contre moi ?

-Un peu.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Ca m'énerve que tu ne penses pas à toi dans un moment aussi important. J'adore Shauna mais là, on parle de ta vie et de ton futur.

-Je sais ce que je fais.

-D'accord. »

Elle prend le chat sur ses genoux et le caresse. Elle n'est vraiment pas contente. Je décide alors de revenir à la charge. Je l'embrasse sur la joue pour la déstabiliser légèrement. Elle essaie de se dégager de mon emprise mais je ne lâche pas. Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'attaquer de baisers. Le chat s'enfuit sous la peur alors que Tris tente de le suivre. Je la fais basculer sur le canapé en posant mon corps au-dessus du sien. Elle finit par éclater de rire, un rire clair et sincère. C'est ce que je voulais.

« Arrête ! D'accord ! D'accord !

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère. Je te promets que tout va bien se passer, pour tous le monde.

-J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai. »

Je la garde près de moi sans répondre. Je suis sûr de moi. Je sais que tout va finir par s'arranger pour nous.

Elle a l'air d'être à des milliers d'années lumières. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense mais en tout cas, elle réfléchit beaucoup. Je ne la dérange pas dans ses pensées et décide de la laisser seule pour être tranquille.

Je me rends compte que ce que je lui ai annoncé est difficile à accepter et que cela va entraîner des changements entre nous. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Samedi soir, ma mère vient diner à la maison pour rencontrer Tris et Zeke. Shauna a décidé de l'inviter aussi mais nous nous sommes mis d'accord de ne pas parler du bébé. Nous avons décidé de préparer des lasagnes afin de détendre ma mère. Je la connais et son repas préféré ne pourra que nous aider.  
Tris est en train de dresser la table en s'assurant que chaque couvert brille. Je sais qu'elle est nerveuse.

Je m'approche derrière elle en embrassant sa joue et en glissant mes mains autour de sa taille.

« Tout va bien se passer. Je vais m'en assurer. »

La sonnette retentit, Tris me sourit nerveusement. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir à ma mère.

« Maman !

-Bonsoir mon grand. »

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue. Shauna apparaît à son tour pour la saluer. Tris reste à l'écart. Elle est magnifique dans sa robe bleue nuit.

« Maman, j'aimerais te présenter la femme de ma vie. Tris. »

Je tends ma main vers ma petite-amie qui s'approche en la prenant dans la sienne.

« Bonsoir Madame Eaton, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Ma chère, tu es resplendissante. »

Tris la regarde, surprise par le compliment. J'ai parlé à ma mère en lui demandant de faire un effort. Tris était déjà assez paniquée pour ne pas à avoir à subir des commentaires négatifs. Ma mère s'est vexée en affirmant qu'elle n'est pas critique. Je lui ai alors expliqué que parfois, elle ne se rend pas compte de la portée de ses mots. Elle a alors promis de faire un effort.

Je propose une boisson à ma mère qui accepte un verre d'eau. Shauna choisit le moment où nous sommes dans la cuisine pour lui présenter Zeke. Heureusement qu'elle était assise, car ma mère semble perdue et choquée. Je lui tends son verre d'eau qu'elle accepte d'une main tremblotante.

« Je… Vous… enfin… je…

-Maman, ça va aller ?

-Je… je ne sais pas… »

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle en prenant sa main. Je n'ai jamais été très proche de ma mère mais je vois bien qu'elle a besoin de moi à ce moment.

Je me rends aussi compte qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec ce personnage dur et froid qu'elle a incarné toutes ces années. A ce moment, elle n'est qu'une femme qui vient de comprendre qu'elle a fait une énorme erreur et qui s'en veut.

« Ne t'en fais pas maman, nous ne t'en voulons pas.

-C'est vrai ?

-Au début, Shauna et moi étions vraiment en colère mais avec le temps, nous avons su nous calmer et essayer de trouver une solution.

-Je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour parler à ton père.

-Merci. »

Elle nous regarde tous les quatre, clairement déboussolée.

« Et si nous passions à table ? »

Ma mère sourit à ma femme et nous suit à table. Je la sers en premier. Elle me sourit en voyant le plat.

« Dis-moi, Tris, que fais-tu dans la vie ? »

Ma mère la tutoie sans gêne. Elle ne peut pas tout changer non plus.

« Je suis vétérinaire. Vous connaissez sûrement le cabinet Prior qui se situe pas très loin de l'entreprise de votre mari ?

-Bien sûr. Je n'ai entendu que du bien de ce cabinet. Une amie proche m'a parlé d'une jeune vétérinaire qui s'était très bien occupée de son chien.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Madame James. Son chien s'appelle Georges.

-Bien sûr, un labrador magnifique qui avait avalé un de ses jouets. Il a eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle soit venue aussi vite. »

Ma mère lui sourit chaleureusement puis me regarde.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? »

Je décide de lui raconter notre rencontre au parc avant qu'elle ne pose la même question à Shauna. Je prends la main de Tris sous la table et la serre doucement. Je peux lire du soulagement dans ses yeux. Je sais qu'elle avait peur de cette rencontre.

Après le dessert, nous sommes assis dans le salon pour boire une tasse de café. Tris est assise, protégée par mon bras autour de ses épaules. Je ne suis pas avare de gestes tendres envers elle bien que ma mère soit à côté de moi.

« Comment tu te sens ? chuchoté-je à son oreille.

-Très bien, répond-elle sur le même ton.

-Je t'aime, mon cœur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je l'embrasse amoureusement sans me soucier de notre audience. J'en ai besoin à ce moment et elle me le rend bien. Je caresse sa joue quand je me sépare d'elle. Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur.

Et j'avais bien raison. Une fois allongée dans notre lit, elle me confie qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse. Avoir rencontré ma mère lui a enfin donné cette preuve que je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle et que je suis très sérieux à propos de notre relation.

Une semaine plus tard, Shauna et moi sommes assis dans le bureau de l'avocat. Il nous parle en détail de ce qu'il va se passer une fois que les papiers seront signés. Il nous explique encore que ce divorce ne nécessitera aucune présence au tribunal et qu'une fois ce papier signé, nous serons officiellement divorcés.

Shauna glisse sa main dans la mienne en me souriant, des larmes aux yeux.

« Je dois vous le demander. Etes-vous certains de vouloir procéder ?

-Oui », dit-on en unisson.

Je donne le stylo à Shauna qui signe en premier dans les cases prévues puis c'est à mon tour. Chaque signature nous approche de plus en plus au but tant attendu. Quand je repose le stylo, je regarde l'avocat. Il reprend les documents pour s'assurer que tout est conforme.

« Tout est parfaitement en ordre. Monsieur Eaton, Mademoiselle James, vous êtes officiellement divorcés. »

Shauna se met à pleurer en me serrant dans ses bras. Je lui caresse le dos en souriant.

« Excuse-moi, ce sont les hormones.

-Je sais… On a réussi Shauna !

-Grâce à toi ! Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait ! »

Nous récupérons nos affaires et la preuve de notre divorce. En partant, je me dirige vers le bureau pour parler à nos pères alors que Shauna est allée discuter avec nos mères. D'abord, Shauna voulait aller au bureau mais je lui ai dit que je préférais parler de mon départ également. J'ai un entretien d'embauche en fin d'après-midi dans une entreprise.

J'arrive dans mon bureau où je commence à rassembler mes affaires avant de rejoindre les deux PDG dans la salle des conseils. Je sors une photo de Tris et moi que je gardais dans mon tiroir. Je place mes affaires sur une pile puis sors de la pièce. Je me dirige calmement vers la salle où seul mon ex-beau-père est installé.

« Tobias ! Comment tu vas ?

-Très bien merci.

-Tu as une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer, c'est ça ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses, crois-moi ! »

Je m'assieds en face de lui quand mon père nous rejoint.

« Dépêche-toi Tobias, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Merci à vous d'être venus. Avec Shauna, nous avons décidé de vous annoncer quelque chose qui a été rendu officiel aujourd'hui. »


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

« Nous avons décidé de divorcer ! »

Mike a l'air totalement anéanti alors que mon père se met à rire.

« Tu ne le peux pas. »

Je glisse la preuve de notre divorce devant ses yeux. Son visage se défait.

« Comment… ?

-J'ai contacté un avocat la semaine dernière. Nous venons de signer les papiers. Je sais ce que ça implique. Mon bureau sera vidé dans l'heure.

-Tu ne peux pas ! Tu sais quelle réputation tu vas donner à nos familles ?

-Je m'en fiche. Je veux être heureux, c'est tout. Ce mariage n'avait rien d'heureux !

-Tu as une demi-heure ! »

Il se relève pour quitter la pièce quand Mike se redresse.

« Marcus ! On ne peut pas le laisser partir !

-Il a fait son choix ! Tout était inscrit dans le contrat de mariage ! Il a détruit la réputation de cette entreprise. Je ne veux plus le voir ! »

Mike se dépêche de rejoindre son associé.

« Marcus, tu sais très bien que sans lui, on coule.

-Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas indispensable !

-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Il est le pilier de cette entreprise. Ni toi ni moi n'avons les connaissances et compétences nécessaires pour le marché actuel. Nous gérons les anciens clients mais les jeunes entreprises ne jurent que par lui. Tu le sais pertinemment !

-Il est hors-de-question qu'il reste ici !

-Comment peux-tu lui en vouloir de vivre sa vie ? »

Mon père me fusille une dernière fois du regard. Mike reste avec moi.

« Comment va Shauna ?

-Très bien. Heureuse.

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais aimés ? »

Je lui explique toute la machination de mon père. Il baisse la tête, honteux.

« Quand je pense que je n'ai rien remarqué…

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que nous sommes heureux maintenant.

-Oui… »

Il regarde les documents du divorce.

« Tu restes ici, on est bien d'accords ? Cette entreprise a besoin de toi. Ton père n'est pas le seul à faire des choix ici. »

Il sort de la salle à son tour en me laissant seul. J'appelle l'entreprise dans laquelle je devais passer l'entretien pour leur annoncer que je ne pourrais pas venir.  
Je reprends le document et me dépêche d'aller dans ma voiture pour rejoindre Tris au travail. Je veux lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

J'entre en courant dans la salle d'attente, juste au moment au Tris discute avec des maîtres. Elle redresse les sourcils en me voyant.

« Tobias ? »

Je m'approche pour la prendre dans mes bras en la faisant voltiger.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je l'embrasse devant l'audience, je ne veux plus me cacher.

« Tobias ! », s'indigne-t-elle.

Je lui donne le document. Elle le lit rapidement puis me sourit.

« C'est vrai ? C'est officiel ?

-Je suis tout à toi maintenant. »

C'est à son tour de m'embrasser. Je la garde proche de moi.

« On va au restaurant ce soir ?

-Je serais prête pour 19h. »

Je l'embrasse encore une fois avant de la laisser à ses patients. Je prépare notre soirée pour que tout soit parfait. Je compte l'emmener dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville pour notre première soirée en public.  
Je sais que Shauna a déjà annoncé notre divorce sur les réseaux sociaux pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise ce soir. Je jette un coup d'œil aux réactions. Je passe outre les nouvelles demandes en mariages habituelles qui me sont adressés comme toujours et lis les messages de fans tristes. Cependant, Shauna a annoncé que nous resterons amis et que nous sommes plus heureux ainsi.  
Je vois que la plupart des messages sont positifs pour nous et il faut être honnête, beaucoup s'en fiche.

J'enfile mon plus beau costume pour aller la chercher. Shauna me sourit quand je me regarde une dernière fois dans la glace.

« Est-ce que je suis bien ?

-Tu es parfait ! Profite de ta soirée !

-Merci. »

Je grimpe dans ma voiture et me dirige rapidement chez Tris. Je me gare devant sa maison puis sonne à sa porte, un bouquet de roses rouges en main.

Elle m'ouvre. Magnifique.

Ses cheveux sont bouclés et accrochés dans un chignon sophistiqué. Sa robe longue bordeaux fendu laisse apparaître sa jambe gauche.

« Tobias, elles sont magnifiques ! »

Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans articuler de mots. Elle me les prend des mains doucement.

« Tobias ?

-Tu es… à couper le souffle. »

Elle rit nerveusement en revenant vers moi après avoir rangé les fleurs. Je l'accompagne à ma voiture et l'aide à grimper.

« Tris, tu es vraiment incroyable !

-Christina m'a un peu aidée, je l'avoue. »

J'arrive devant le restaurant. Je sors de ma voiture, aide Tris à sortir puis tend mes clés au voiturier. Tris prend mon bras mais elle semble nerveuse.

« Tout va bien ?

-Je n'ai jamais été dans un restaurant comme ça.

-Tu verras, ça va bien se passer. »

L'hôtesse nous salue puis nous accompagne à notre table. J'insiste pour l'aider à s'asseoir à la place du serveur qui attendait notre arrivée.  
Elle regarde autour d'elle, ces tables nappées de blanc, des couverts en argent parfaitement astiqués, des serveurs impeccables.

« J'ai commandé le menu surprise pour nous deux. Le chef nous fait la surprise.

-Je te fais confiance.

-Tris, j'aimerais que l'on parle de notre avenir.

-Moi aussi.

-Je veux vivre ma vie avec toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie.

-Je t'aime Tobias. Je ne m'imagine pas une seconde sans toi. »

Elle place sa main gauche dans la mienne. Un reflet brillant accroche la lumière. Je baisse les yeux sur sa main. Sur son doigt repose la bague que je lui ai offerte quand je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.

« Tu… C'est…

-Oui, Tobias.

-Oui ?

-Je veux me marier avec toi. »

Je me lève et l'embrasse, plus passionnément qu'il n'est autorisé dans ce type d'établissement. Le maître d'hôtel s'approche, sûrement pour nous faire un petit commentaire. Au contraire, je commande deux coupes de leur meilleur champagne.

Nous nous rasseyons mais je ne quitte pas sa main des yeux. J'ai toujours imaginé cette bague à son doigt mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus besoin de faire fonctionner mon imagination. J'embrasse sa main tout en l'observant. Je sais que mes yeux pétillent de bonheur.

Nous trinquons à cette nouvelle promesse pour notre avenir. Promesse que je compte réaliser le plus rapidement possible.

« A notre mariage !

-Le plus rapidement possible. »

Elle fronce les sourcils en reposant sa coupe.

« Rapidement ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… ne faudrait-il pas attendre ? Après ton divorce…

-Je t'épouserais demain si je le pouvais.

-Moi aussi mais nous devons attendre. Tu viens de divorcer.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux ! Mais je te préviens, dans moins de six mois nous serons mariés.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

-Parce que c'est le cas. J'ai trop attendu pour que tu sois mienne.

-Nous sommes ensemble depuis moins d'un an.

-J'ai failli te perdre une fois. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai aussi quelque chose à te proposer. Viens vivre avec moi. Certes ma maison n'est pas aussi grande que la tienne mais au moins, ce sera notre maison. »

Je lui souris en relevant mon verre, l'émotion m'a volé ma voix.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons beaucoup de choses à fêter ce soir. »

Elle me sourit, les yeux humides. Elle essuie même une petite larme qui lui a échappé.

« A notre futur qui semble tout tracé.

-Et plein de bonheur. »

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu est sur le point de se réaliser. Cette soirée est la promesse que j'ai tellement attendue.

En effet, tous le long du repas je lui montre à quel point je suis heureux d'être avec elle. Je lui prends la main, lui vole quelques baisers et la regarde comme si elle était mon monde. Et elle l'est.

**Un peu plus court que les autres mais un autre chapitre devrait suivre ce soir. Vers 23h30- minuit, après mon retour du travail. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Avec un peu de retard malheureusement !**

**Chapitre 20 :**

Cinq mois ont passé. Cinq mois où mon père et moi n'avons cessé de nous disputés à propos de mes choix personnels mais il critiquait également le moindre de mes mouvements.

Il nous a mis des bâtons dans les roues à Tris et moi. Il s'est toujours opposé à nous et à notre mariage. J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais ma mère m'a annoncé qu'il avait des problèmes de santé. A la demande de Tris, nous avons repoussé le mariage jusqu'à ce que mon père se remette. Elle a insisté sur le fait de ne pas vouloir être une source de stress supplémentaire. Cela ne nous a pas empêché de le préparer et de le planifier.

Et pourtant, la nouvelle de la grossesse de Sauna ainsi que sa relation avec Zeke ont très bien été accueillies dans sa famille. Son père ne pouvait pas être aussi heureux que de voir sa fille épanouie. Zeke m'a parlé de sa future demande en mariage mais il m'a aussi avoué ne pas se sentir prêt pour ce pas. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être marié même si Shauna est enceinte. Il a acheté la bague mais attend d'être totalement prêt pour lui faire sa demande.

La journée d'aujourd'hui est bien maussade. La pluie ne s'est pas arrêtée depuis quatre jours. Je me tiens devant le miroir qui se trouve dans notre chambre à Tris et moi. Je m'inspecte sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier que je suis parfait.

Tris s'approche de moi et m'enlace par derrière. Même en robe noire, elle est magnifique.

« Comment tu te sens ? murmure-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas… Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça se finirait comme ça.

-Je sais. Je suis désolée mon chéri. »

Nous nous décidons à partir pour l'église où le service funéraire de mon père aura lieu. Nous sommes bien en avance pour pouvoir soutenir ma mère.

Je sais que mes parents ne s'aimaient plus depuis longtemps mais cela reste un coup dur pour ma mère. Nous savions qu'il avait des problèmes de santé mais cette crise cardiaque a été rapide et malheureusement mortelle.

Je m'en veux de lui avoir imposer ce stress. Même si ne nous nous entendions plus, sa mort a été très dur pour moi. Il n'a jamais été un père aimant, câlin et expressif mais il était mon père. Et je sais que ça mort est en partie ma faute, c'est pourquoi je me sens si coupable. Tris a tenté de me convaincre que ce n'est pas le cas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Les dernières paroles que nous avons échangées étaient des cris.

Nous arrivons sur place où ma mère est entrain de discuter avec le curé. Nous nous approchons, ma mère se tourne vers moi.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Honteux. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quand. Tu sais bien que son médecin l'a prévenu. Il devait se ménager et il a continuer à te faire des reproches. »

Elle m'enlace en me serrant fermement. Puis elle enlace Tris.

« Merci d'être venue. Tu aurais eu mille raisons de ne pas venir aujourd'hui.

-Tobias a besoin de moi. »

Je glisse ma main autour de sa taille. Elle a raison, j'ai besoin d'elle.

La cérémonie démarre à 14h30 et dure une bonne heure. Je ne lève pas les yeux de mes mains qui emprisonnent celles de Tris. Ni pendant les chants, ni pendant le discours de ma mère et celui de Mike. Je suis également le dernier à sortir de l'église. Même Tris est partie.

Je m'approche du cercueil et place une main dessus.

« Je suis désolé, papa. Nous avons eu nos différends mais sache que je t'aimais quand même. Je ne te l'ai pas assez dit. On s'est dit des choses horribles la dernière fois et je tiens à m'excuser. Nous n'en parlions pas beaucoup mais je tiens à te remercier pour ces choses que tu m'as appris. La pêche. Le bricolage. Les gros mots… Maman t'en voulait énormément pour ça. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi et même si tu ne la jamais cru, Tris est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Je te prouverai que j'avais raison et peut-être que tu seras fier de moi. Et pourquoi pas, un jour tu pourras m'observer moi et ma famille avec un sourire. Je t'aime, papa. »

Je remonte l'allée centrale, la tête baissée, des larmes sur les joues. Tris m'attendait à l'extérieur et me prend dans ses bras.

« Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois que le cercueil est descendu dans la fosse du cimetière que je ne craque. Tris me supporte en caressant mon dos pendant que je pleure mon père. Ma mère reste également et s'essuie les yeux avec un mouchoir.

« Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? me dit-elle tout bas.

-Oui. »

J'enlace ma mère avant de suivre Tris vers la voiture. C'est elle qui conduit mais avant de partir, elle prend ma main.

« Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. Si tu as besoin de parler ou d'un câlin, je serais toujours là.

-Je sais. »

Une fois à la maison, je m'assieds sur le canapé en observant le mur.

« Tobias, tu me fais un peu peur.

-Dans mes dernières paroles, je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'est réellement ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Je n'étais pas là mais je me doute qu'il n'a pas été tendre dans ses mots non plus. Et pourtant, je sais qu'il t'aimait. Tu étais son fils unique. Même s'il ne te le disait pas, il était très fier de ce que tu es devenu. Tu as tellement de qualité, Tobias Eaton. »

Je serre sa main en signe de reconnaissance.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ? Ca te détendra peut-être.

-D'accord. »

Elle me guide par la main vers notre chambre. Elle m'aide à retirer mon costume puis, pendant que je m'allonge sur le ventre, elle part chercher sa crème hydratante.

Elle s'assieds sur mes fesses pour avoir accès à mon dos. Elle commence par mes trapèzes qui sont très tendus puis elle s'occupe de mes bras. Je commence à grogner de bien-être quand elle s'occupe des nœuds dans mon dos. Elle trace ma colonne vertébrale en y exerçant une pression.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, tu appuies au bon endroit. »

Elle continue silencieusement pendant une bonne demi-heure et je me sens tellement détendu. Elle finit par glisser ses mains une dernière fois avant de s'allonger sur mon dos, son menton sur mon épaule, proche de mon visage.

« Merci mon cœur.

-Ca t'a fait du bien ?

-Oui. »

Je me retourne pour être allongé sur le dos tout en gardant son corps sur le mien.

« Tu veux que je te cuisine quelque chose ? propose-t-elle.

-Non, je veux juste rester avec toi ici. »

Elle se blottit dans mes bras, sans un mot. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle. J'embrasse son front tout en laissant glisser ma main le long de son dos.

« Merci d'être là pour moi.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, pas vrai ? »

Je reste silencieux mais ses mots ont clairement tapé dans le mille. Si je n'étais pas déjà sûr de vouloir cette femme pour épouse, j'en suis certain maintenant.

« Mon cœur, je veux qu'on se marie le plus tôt possible.

-Je ne sais pas… je veux que tu fasses ton deuil d'abord. Je ne veux pas que notre mariage soit une façon de masquer ta douleur.

-Ca ne sera jamais le cas. Je n'ai pas dit que l'on devait se marier demain mais plutôt… dans un mois environ.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais si je décide que tu n'es pas prêt, je repousse la date. On est d'accord ?

-Comme tu voudras. »

Elle commence alors à me caresser la tête et à chanter une petite berceuse. Ces deux actions combinées me font sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, je remarque que je suis seul dans le lit. Tris est sûrement déjà réveillée depuis longtemps. Je me redresse et vois le chat couché sur le lit. Il est tranquillement entrain de se nettoyer.

Je pars à la recherche de ma petite amie qui n'est pas seule dans le salon. Elle est assise avec Shauna et je suis surpris de voir Hadès à ses pieds. Il me voit en premier et me court dessus en aboyant.

« Salut mon grand ! Mesdemoiselles, si j'avais su, je me serais mieux habillé. »

Shauna caresse son ventre rond.

« Je manquais à Hadès ?

-Probablement mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Zeke et moi ne pouvons pas le garder avec le bébé. Même si c'est un nounours, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper du bébé, du chien et de mon travail. La meilleure solution est que tu le gardes.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, au moins avec toi il ne se sentira pas délaissé par le bébé.

-Avec grand plaisir. Je pensais te faire un cadeau en te le laissant.

-Je sais mais il te manque et tu pourras clairement mieux t'occuper de lui. Ca ne te dérange pas, Tris ?

-Pas du tout. C'est un ange. »

Il retourne à son jouet au pied du canapé. Je m'assieds à côté de Tris, elle prend immédiatement ma main.

« Comment tu vas ? S'inquiète mon amie.

-Mieux. Un peu mieux. Tris s'occupe de moi.

-C'est bien. Tu sais que nous sommes tous là pour toi. Je ne sais pas s'il a pu te parler mais mon père insiste pour que tu prennes le temps qu'il te faut avant de penser à revenir au bureau.

-Non, il a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul.

-Tobias, tu as besoin de faire ton deuil. Et ta mère a besoin de toi.

-J'ai besoin de ce travail.

-On ne te met pas à la porte. Tu dois juste prendre quelques jours.

-Je serai là lundi matin. »

Je clos la discussion avec le ton que je prends. Tris me caresse doucement le dos. Quant à Shauna, elle me fixe.

« D'accord. C'est toi qui vois. Mais réfléchis à ce qui est le mieux pour toi maintenant. »

Elle se lève difficilement avec son ventre après avoir caressé Hadès sur la tête. Je me lève également pour pouvoir l'aider mais elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de discuter. On s'est toujours tout dis, ça ne changera pas maintenant.

-Merci. »

Elle finit par s'en aller pour aller chez ses parents et voir comment va son père. Hadès doit sentir ma tristesse car il grimpe sur le canapé et pose sa tête sur mes cuisses.

« Tu veux que je te prépare un petit déjeuner ? Me chuchote Tris.

-Non, je vais le faire… C'est gentil ! »

Je continue de caresser Hadès calmement.

« Tobias, je veux t'aider mais je ne sais pas comment. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi.

-D'accord. Merci mon cœur. »

Elle m'embrasse une fois dans le cou puis sur le haut de ma tête avant de partir dans la cuisine. Je l'observe s'éloigner. Je regarde le chien.

« J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! »

Elle revient rapidement avec un plateau. Je vois quelques toasts, des fruits découpés, du chocolat fondu et une tasse de café.

« Merci. Et toi ? Tu ne manges pas ?

-J'ai déjà mangé. Prends ton temps, je vais faire un peu de ménage. »

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue mais j'attrape sa nuque pour atteindre ses lèvres.

« Reste avec moi. S'il te plaît. »

Je la tire vers moi pour qu'elle s'assied sur mes genoux. Je la tiens fermement contre moi et elle se détend dans mon étreinte.

« J'ai juste besoin de toi maintenant.

-Je ne partirai pas. Même si pour le moment, je dois vraiment aller aux toilettes. »

Je la libère en espérant pouvoir la retrouver très rapidement.


	21. Chapter 21

**Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Attention si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 20 que j'ai posté hier soir!**

**Chapitre 21 :**

Je traverse le cimetière, un arrangement floral à la main. Je me rends sur la tombe que je suis venu visiter très souvent ces quatre derniers mois. Je ne passe pas inaperçu dans mon costume noir et mon veston. Je m'arrête à l'emplacement où repose mon père. Je dépose les fleurs et reste debout.

« C'est le grand jour. Je tenais à venir te voir. Je sais que tu n'as jamais approuvé cette relation mais elle fonctionne. Tris est la femme de ma vie. Je le sais. Pour toi, elle n'était que la petite vétérinaire mais pour moi elle est bien plus que ça. Elle a toujours été là pour moi et encore plus depuis ta mort. J'aurais aimé avoir ta bénédiction mais je vais encore faire quelque chose sans ton accord. Je vais l'épouser aujourd'hui.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici. »

Je me retourne à la voix de ma grand-mère. Elle se tient grâce à sa canne mais je l'aide à trouver un banc.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demandé-je.

-On se demandait où tu étais.

-J'ai prévenu Tris.

-Je sais. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu devais faire quelque chose. Il était tout naturel que tu viennes ici.

-Je devais lui parler.

-Je viens souvent ici aussi. Et je lui parle. Crois-moi Tobias, perdre son père est insupportable mais perdre son fils… Je ne te souhaite pas de vivre cela.

-Je suis désolé mamie.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute mon grand. »

Elle me tient la main.

« On devrait y aller. Ta magnifique fiancée nous attend.

-Tu l'as vue ?

-Bien sûr. Sa robe est splendide mais elle est tout simplement resplendissante.

-Alors allons-y, ne perdons pas une seconde. »

Je tiens la main de ma grand-mère et nous retournons à pied vers notre nouvelle maison où le mariage à lieu, dans notre jardin. Nous ne prenons que dix minutes au rythme de ma grand-mère pour rejoindre la maison. Ma mère est la première à nous trouver.

« Tobias ! Où étais-tu ? Nous te cherchions partout !

-J'ai prévenu Tris. »

Elle soupire en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Heureusement pour moi, Natalie approche à son tour. Je n'ai rencontré les parents de Tris il y a une semaine seulement mais ils m'ont très bien accepté. Elle m'enlace.

« Tu es prêt ? Béatrice ne tient plus en place.

-Bien sûr. Allons-y ! »

Christina m'accompagne à l'endroit où je dois attendre puis elle s'éloigne pour s'assurer que tout est parfait. Zeke se tient à côté de moi. Il aurait pu être entrain de me faire un commentaire s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à regarder son fils d'un mois dans les bras de Shauna. Un beau petit métis à la peau bronzée, aux yeux marron et aux cheveux noirs.

Je suis surpris par le flash du photographe. Je relève la tête à ce moment, la musique nuptiale vient de démarrer. Et elle apparaît au bras de son père.

J'ai déjà vécu ce moment où ma future femme s'approche dans sa robe blanche au bras de son père. La première fois, elle était belle. Aujourd'hui, elle est… je n'ai pas les mots. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue. Je ne le cache pas et ne cherche pas à l'essuyer.

Les secondes pendant lesquelles elle remonte l'allée centrale semblent être des heures. J'ai envie de crier à Andrew de se dépêcher.  
Enfin, ils arrivent à ma hauteur. Andrew me donne sa main et je la tire vers moi pour l'embrasser. Je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux pas me retenir. Mon geste engendre des rires dans l'audience.

Elle s'écarte de moi en essuyant ma joue. Je vois que ses yeux sont humides également.  
Ce jour est ce que nous avons toujours attendu. Nous nous sommes battus pour nous retrouver ici. Nous méritons ce jour. Et même si mon père n'est pas là et qu'il n'approuvait pas, je suis certain qu'il est heureux pour moi de là où il est. Ou du moins, je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

La cérémonie démarre mais je ne la quitte pas des yeux et elle non plus. Nous nous tenons les mains sans regarder le prêtre. Peu importe ce qu'il dit tant qu'il m'unie à cette femme.

Le mariage est… bla bla bla…. L'union de deux cœurs… bla bla bla… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire… bla bla bla.

Je sais pourquoi j'ai signé, je n'attends qu'une chose.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Enfin !

Je l'attrape par la taille, la soulève et la plaque contre mon corps alors que je l'embrasse passionnément. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. J'avais besoin d'embrasser ma femme. Elle me rend mon baiser mais c'est elle qui se sépare de moi.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle me sourit en caressant mes cheveux.

« Moi aussi. A la folie. »

C'est en l'observant danser avec son père plus tard que je me rends compte de la chance que nous avons eu. Nous avons pu réaliser notre rêve.

Shauna est entraînée par Zeke pour danser. Elle cède mais garde leur fils sur sa poitrine grâce au porte-bébé. Ils sont adorables ensembles.

Ma grand-mère se laisse tomber dans la chaise à côté de moi.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous. Au moins, cette fois tu es comblé.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

-N'attendez pas trop pour me donner des arrière-petits-enfants.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on en a discuté. On veut profiter de nous deux dans un premier temps mais je peux te promettre que ça ne tardera pas.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre. »

La musique change et Tris revient vers nous. Etant donné que mamie est sur sa chaise, elle se laisse tomber sur mes genoux. Le jupon de sa robe princesse est tellement envahissant que je ne bouge pas, par peur de marcher dessus. Heureusement qu'elle a un bustier car au moins, mes mains ne se perdent pas quand je les place sur sa taille.

« Tout va bien ? Nous demande-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. »

Mamie place sa main sur la sienne.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! Tobias en a de la chance !

-C'est moi qui ai de la chance. N'importe qui voudrait se marier avec lui mais j'ai décroché le jackpot. »

Elle m'embrasse sur les lèvres rapidement car mamie est toujours là.

« J'ai dû promettre quelque chose, ajouté-je.

-Vraiment ? »

Je glisse ma main sur son ventre.

« On doit agrandir notre petite famille très bientôt.

-Bien sûr, je l'espère bien ! »

Je sais qu'elle a un peu bu mais elle est aussi sérieuse.

Shauna s'approche de nous, elle a dû laisser le bébé avec Zeke.

« Tobias, tu peux venir une seconde ? »

Je dépose Tris sur ma chaise puis m'éloigne mais pas sans avoir embrassé ma femme.

Shauna me tire vers la piste de dance et m'entraîne dans le rythme.

« Tu aurais pu juste me demander.

-Je sais… Alors, comment tu te sens ?

-Tellement heureux. Libéré. Comblé.

-Je te comprends. Enfin un mariage auquel nous pouvons passer une très bonne soirée.

-La fête de notre mariage était plutôt agréable. Nous avons bien mangé, bien bu et bien dansé.

-C'est vrai. Mais le marié était plus heureux de voir sa femme aujourd'hui.

-Tu étais une très belle mariée. Je suis sûr que tu seras tout aussi belle pour ton mariage avec Zeke, un jour.

-S'il voudra se marier avec moi…

-Laissez-vous du temps. Un nouveau bébé ne doit pas être facile à gérer alors ajouter un mariage la-dedans. Vous avez tout votre temps.

-C'est vrai ! »

Je regarde derrière Shauna où mamie et Tris sont encore entrain de discuter. Ma mère les a rejointes et toutes les trois ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

Je vois ensuite Zeke qui est avec Marlène et le bébé. Elle est gaga de ce petit bonhomme. Il le lui donne et son sourire illumine son visage. Elle joue avec lui alors qu'Uriah l'observe avec un petit sourire à quelques mètres d'eux.

Tris se lève de sa place et se dirige vers le DJ. Elle attrape le micro pour attirer notre attention.

« Un.. deux… ? Ok, c'est bon... Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier d'être venus aujourd'hui. Tobias et moi sommes touchés de votre présence en ce jour si important. »

Elle me fait ensuite un signe pour que je la rejoigne.

« Tobias, aujourd'hui, je veux te faire un cadeau. Je sais que l'absence de ton père est très difficile pour toi aujourd'hui. J'ai obtenu une lettre il y a quelques jours signée par ton père. Elle est courte mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais la lire. Elle confirme ce que tu as toujours voulu. »

Je prends la lettre qui a déjà été ouverte.

« Mademoiselle Prior,

Je vous écris alors que mon cœur menace de lâcher à tout instant. J'ai eu le temps de remettre en question les choix de ma vie et ma réaction envers Tobias est l'une d'entre elle.

Il ne le sait pas forcément car que je ne lui ai jamais dis mais il est devenu un jeune homme parfait. Et comme je suis son père, je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui.

Au début, je ne voulais pas croire que vous êtes le meilleur pour lui mais il m'arrive de reconnaître mes erreurs.

Désormais, je ne souhaite qu'une chose. Rendez le heureux. Mariez-vous, fondez une famille et prouvez-lui chaque jour que son vieux père avait tort.

Je vous donne ma bénédiction. »

Une larme coule sur ma joue.

« Comment ?

-Mike me l'a apportée. Elle était dans son bureau. D'après la date, il n'a pas eu le temps d'écrire d'autres lettres. Mais elle annonce tout ce que tu voulais. »

Je la serre dans mes bras sous les applaudissements des invités. Je suis tellement soulagé de savoir que mon père approuve mon choix finalement.

Je me suis battu pour ce que je voulais et c'est ce qu'il m'a toujours appris. Être honnête envers les autres et envers soi-même.

Tris m'embrasse amoureusement pour me prouver qu'elle aussi sera toujours là pour moi.

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir suivie tout le long et de m'avoir encouragée !**


End file.
